Amourshipping:Collision Course
by TheAztecKing
Summary: Its been a while since they last spoke. She had achieved her dream, and he became a mystery. A text from someone she least expected turns her life upside-down. Now that HE is coming back into her life,what new adventures await for her?Will she be able to confess her feelings? Or will it be too late?Amourshipping. Maybe some other shippings to make it interesting. ;)
1. Chapter 1:Remembering History

**A/N: All of your constructive criticisms are appreciated, this is my first amourshipping fanfic(fanfic in general). It also might start slow but it will pick up the pace later on. Thank you, now, let's get started shall we? Hope that you guys enjoy. :)**

 **Also, I will be tweaking the ages a bit, as of the beginning of the story:**

 **Ash:17**

 **Serena:17**

 **Clemont:19**

 **Bonnie:11**

 **Mallow:17**

 **Lillie:17**

 **Kiawe:19**

 **Lana:16**

 **Sophocles:16**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY,SHAPE OR FORM! ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THE POKEMON COMPANY.(UNLESS THEY ARE AN O.C.)**

 **(Will also contain some swearing, because why not, they're older and they're allowed to swear. Maybe some lemons...who knows ;) )**

 **(REVISED)**

 **Chapter 1: Remembering History**

(Flashback)

 _She had gotten lost and separated from the rest of the group while in the woods at a summer camp as a child in Kanto. The trees felt claustrophobic, being so close with their towering trunks in comparison to her small size that she was beginning to get very afraid as the young girl wasn't able to find anyone from her group. Losing her footing, she had fallen to the ground and scraped her knee._ This already wasn't going well for her as she never wanted to go to camp in the first place. _As she sat on the ground crying for her mother, a boy came out of the bushes ,looking for a pokemon, nearly scaring her to death in the process._

" _Poliwag? Where'd you go?Huh?_

" _MOM, I don't wanna be here!"_

 _She could feel tears start to form in her eyes, remembering that she was all alone in the forest, with no one to help her, although she didn't see him standing not far from her. Seeing her tears, he walked over to her with a confused and concerned look in his tears briefly stopped as her head looked up to see a young boy about her age walking towards her. His amber eyes were shining through the sunlight that was peeking through the foliage. She just kept staring at the boy_

 _Seeing what was wrong with her, he took something out of his pocket and knelt down. It was a tiny piece of blue and white cloth, with a pokeball printed onto one of the corners. The boy wrapped the handkerchief around her injured knee and smiled when he was done. The boy had told her the pain was gone and stood up to see her try and stand. The little girl told him that it still hurt, while still sitting on the ground. She winced in pain as she tried to stand and take a step forward. He was telling her to keep trying, to never give up until the very end. This boy's hand was outstretched so she could lift herself up, all the while, the boy flashing a big, toothy grin. She was able to stand for a second before her knee wobbled a bit and she started to fall, right into his arms. She looked up at him, and saw a goofy grin plastered onto his boy grabbed onto her hand, carefully leading her back to camp. Although he didn't notice this, a small blush formed on the girl's cheeks as this was the beginning of something that would change her life forever._

That was 9 years ago...

. . .

She looked at all of her accomplishments next to her bed, as they were neatly arranged. The princess keys that hung on her wall next to her bed, and the ribbons from her time in Pokemon contests. She went over every detail and looked back on the history of each of them. She shifted her eyes over to the crown and sash that stood in the middle of all the keys and ribbons that read the words ' _Kalos Queen'._ The honey-blonde smiled as she remembered that exciting day.

(Flashback 3 years)...

" _And the winner of the master class finale...and NEW Kalos Queen, SERENA YVONNE!"_

 _Looking up in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, thinking that this might have be a dream. It wasn't, she had finally beaten Aria and gained the title of Kalos Queen. She looked over at her pokemon, whose eyes were wider than the moon with huge smiles across their faces. Tears began to run down her face as she looked back at them, thanking them for all of their hard work over these tough, long months. Serena looked over at Aria and saw a small smile adorn her face. She walked over to her and embraced her in an Ursaring hug._

" _Congratulations Serena! You deserve it."_

" _Thank you Aria. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. "_

 _Serena waved to everyone in the crowd, thanking them for all of their support. She scanned over them once more, hoping to find the people who she was looking for, but to no avail. None of her old friends were showing the same support as the rest of the crowd, because they weren't there. Serena missed her old kalos group when she first started traveling, and she missed them now more than ever since this was huge accomplishment for her. Clemont was not able to make it for obvious reasons, he had duties as the Lumiose City gym leader. His little sister Bonnie, who she considered to be a little sister to her as well, wasn't able to make it. She was on the other side of the region, traveling with her partner Dedenne, trying to become a better trainer than Ash, and a better performer than Serena, but to also find her long-lost friend, Squishy, (also known as Zygarde core A) who, along with Z2 and Greninja, were working hard to get rid of whatever evil was left after the destruction caused by Team Flare in Lumiose City. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno had contacted her last minute and told Serena that they weren't able to make it because they were all traveling to Sinnoh to start a brand new journey, and so Shauna could compete in Pokemon Contests. Her frenemy-turned-best-friend, Miette, would also be traveling with them, but she told Serena beforehand that they would all be cheering her on. Of the faces in the crowd, the only one Serena recognized was her mother's. She seemed to be the one to be cheering her loudest as she was extremely proud of her. The last person she was looking for, the one who she somehow hoped would be there to cheer her on and support her like always, was nowhere to be seen._

 _At that moment, she wondered if he were in the crowd, would he remember what happened that day? Would he question her reasoning for what she did, or would he be as dense as ever and not ask her about it at all? She really didn't have the time to be thinking about that as it was her moment. Her moment to take in all the hard work throughout her time as a trainer and performer and take in all of the cheers from the crowd, chanting her name._

 _She told him that she would keep in touch before she boarded the plane, and they did, for a bit until all of her training got in the way and the calls and texts became less frequent, until they became non-existent. After she had won the title of Kalos Queen, she thought that it would be less stressful, but it wasn't. That stress seemed to multiply with the title._

 _There were so any responsibilities that came with the title, that she began to wonder if Ash would still be waiting for her to call or message him. One day, when she had finished up a press conference, Serena decided to finally call him, hopeful that Ash's voice would be there. Serena dialed the number and it began to ring, she waited patiently to hear a 'Hello' from her raven-haired crush, but all that came from the other end was a voicemail. Serena hung up and quickly dialed again and hoped that he would answer, again the same result and she hung up again. This had been going on for ten minutes until she heard a female voice call her from the door of the conference room._

" _Miss Yvonne?" Her assistant asked._

" _Yes Mia? What's up?"_

" _It's time for us to leave and go back to the hotel, we have a busy day tomorrow and you need to be well rested."_

" _Of course...," Serena looked down at her phone with a frown on her face, while Mia walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder._

" _Don't worry Miss Yvonne, I'm sure he's just incredibly busy and will call you back as soon as possible."_

 _A slight smile formed on her face as she stood up, "Yeah, you're right. He's probably catching some rare Pokemon right now. Let's go. Oh, and Mia?"_

" _Yes Miss Yvonne?"_

" _Call me Serena, there's no need to be so formal. We're not in front of press or anything. So you don't need to call me that just because of my title. I'm still a normal human being after all. "_

" _Of course."_

" _I'm sure he'll call as soon as he can, Ash hasn't forgotten about me has he? Not after everything we've been through?" Serena said to herself as she walked back to her hotel room. Boy was she wrong._

 _It had been about two years since that talk and she still hadn't lost hope on Ash. Serena knew that she would hear from him soon, and they would catch up on everything that they missed. She did try and contact him, but with all of her duties and training to keep herself in tip-top shape left her exhausted at the end of the day with the only option to crash on her bed. But with whatever free time she had, Serena would always call or text him with the same result, either in a voicemail or him not texting back at all._

 _With the thought of Ash possibly forgetting her in the back of her mind, Serena began to slowly lose focus on her duties as Kalos Queen. She wouldn't pay full attention at press conferences, during some fan meetups, Serena would ask to be excused to take a break, a faint frown growing on her face. Her Pokemon noticed this quick change in behavior and got extremely worried, as they tried to help any way that they could, but to no avail. It didn't help that Ash, who she thought had forgotten her, never made any attempt to respond to her. What also didn't help was the fact that another season of contestants was coming up as she remembered it was once again time to defend her crown._

 _. . ._

 _Serena was watching intently from the balcony of the stadium in Gloire City at all of the contestants. To her surprise, there was quite a bit of diversity between all of the hopefuls. Her expression showed excitement and eagerness to see all of the performances and Pokemon. Which made her feel thrilled for the first time in a long time. However, Serena's mood began to change as the showcase went on. She became slightly nervous as this year's competition was pretty stiff, some contestants using techniques that she had never seen before. There was no doubt that Serena was going to have a challenging night ahead of her._

 _At the end of the night, she was up against a green-haired girl named Sam, who had a Maractus and a Vivillon. Serena had watched her carefully throughout the night and something about her seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her techniques and the way she was performing were sparking a thought inside the queen's mind._

 _She had used Maractus' pin missile and Vivillon's signal beam to create a sparkling display of colors in the form of a Vivillon. Along with that, she commanded her Vivillon to use psychic and control the remaining pin missile to surround and swirl around the sparkling Vivillon, all the while flapping its immense wings to send out even more sparkles. The routine went on for a bit longer and once it was finished, the entire crowd was in a frenzy. Everyone was on their feet, cheering and clapping at the display they had just seen. She had to admit that it was a well executed routine, but she had to focus on her performance, on her pokemon, and on keeping her title._

 _It was her turn to go up on stage and everyone was already cheering, with high hopes that the current Kalos Queen would blow away the competition. Her pokemon were by her side, a Milotic that she caught as a Feebas back in Hoenn, and a Froslass, who she had stumbled upon as a Snorunt while walking in the mountains, also in Hoenn. Her Delphox, Pangoro, and Sylveon were all watching backstage at their trainer about to perform. To say they were nervous was an understatement, as Pangoro stood in front of the screen, biting his claws with sweat dripping from the side of his head. Sylveon came up behind him and tried her best to comfort him._

" _Sylveon, Syl, veveon."_

 _At her encouraging words, he slowly calmed down and looked back at the screen to see the performance finally start. Serena started off with her Froslass using attract and telling Milotic to freeze the pink hearts with icy wind to freeze them, followed by Froslass using psychic to make them dance through the air. Serena then commanded Milotic to use dragon pulse while she told Froslass to use dark pulse. The two attacks collided head on creating a wondrous display of purple light. That same light reflecting on the still frozen hearts, resulting in an aurora all began to dance along with the icy hearts making people in the crowd smile and cheer. They finished off the performance by exploding the hearts and letting the small ice shards cascade down onto the crowd, making the entire arena look like a winter wonderland. Everyone stood up to give a standing ovation and Serena let all the cheers drown out her worries on Ash._

 _. . ._

 _Both Sam and Serena were standing in the middle of the stage, along with Monsieur Pierre and their Pokemon, waiting to hear the results._

" _Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is time to cast your votes on who is the winner of this year's master class performance. Will it be our current reigning queen, Serena, or will it be our talented newcomer, Samantha?"_

 _While everyone was casting their votes, Serena and Sam had closed their eyes in anxiety to hear who the winner was. Serena was nervous, more so than Sam was. Once again, her thoughts on Ash came flooding back, making her even more nervous than before. She hoped that he would be watching the showcase, wherever he was, cheering and supporting her._

" _The results are in...and...the winner...and NEW Kalos Queen! Samantha Meadow!"_

 _They both looked up and looked at each other as Sam stared at Serena in shock, speechless to say the least. Serena's Pokemon backstage were downcast as their trainer wasn't able to win, although they were a bit busy trying to comfort Pangoro, who had started bawling at the news that Serena didn't win. Sylveon and Delphox each gave a weak smile at the screen while patting his back, trying to stop the crying._

 _They walked towards each other and embraced in a tight hug, tears streaming down each other's cheek. Serena was the first one to speak, although a bit difficult as there were tears staining her eyes._

" _Congratulations Sam. You've earned it after all your hard work."_

" _Thank you so much Serena, I honestly couldn't have done it without my Pokemon, I couldn't have asked for better partners. They have helped me so much throughout all of this and I don't know how I can repay them."_

" _I'm glad to hear that."_

" _I also had you as my inspiration, to become just as good of a performer as you. Bonding with my Pokemon, helping them, and helping me become stronger. Taking risks that I never would have thought of taking. To never give until the very end!"_

 _That last sentence hit a chord in Serena's heart as she stared at Sam with wide eyes. She then realized how similar Sam was to him, her attitude, her love for her Pokemon, her same demeanor to never give up, to keep going until the very end. It all reminded her of him. Her mind was flooded once again with the memories of the raven-haired trainer as this moment was almost identical to one that happened long ago. Serena would look up to him and admire him, watching carefully everything he did, his risks, his training, and the time that he took to bond with his pokemon._

 _She gave back a weak smile and stepped to the side as the were bringing out the crown and placing it on Sam's head. She was a bit upset that she couldn't retain her title, and her Pokemon backstage were for sure devastated that she wasn't able to win, even with all her hard work, but she was proud, of herself and Sam, at the best master class showcase she had seen. Everybody in the crowd was roaring with cheers, clapping until they couldn't anymore. Although, through all the cheers and the clapping, she heard cheers for her as well._

" _Thank you Serena!"_

 _This warmed her heart, knowing that she was able to make so many people smile and happy with every single one of her performances. This was also her goal after her loss against Aria so long ago, and she felt that she accomplished it. She wasn't done by far, but she needed to take a much needed break from all the publicity and traveling. It would be bittersweet to leave the performing scene, but it was well needed._

 _Serena didn't need to worry about any of her duties . She enjoyed the traveling, going through all of Kalos, looking at all of the sights once again, it resurfaced old memories that made her smile. But all of that flying and walking and car riding had left her weary with dark circles around her eyes, making her look like a Pangoro. The very hectic schedule the blonde had also made it challenging for to get a good night's rest. Always practicing her performances kept her from doing the things that she wanted to do, as it gave her very little free time. Her diet had also changed during her time as queen as she had to keep a slim figure for her image. She didn't know how Aria was able to manage with all of this stress. She always had a smile and bright attitude._

 _With one last wave to the crowd, and Sam, Serena walked offstage, and went back to her normal life._

(Present Day)...

Serena stared at the ceiling in her room, waiting any second to fall asleep. She wasn't able to, not because of the pokemon outside or the fact there was a storm going on, it was because her mind was clouded with thoughts. She was always quick to fall asleep as this never really happened to her before. The only other time she had insomnia was three years ago, when she said goodbye to all her friends, including a certain raven-haired trainer as she left for Hoenn.

Ash Ketchum, the name alone would give her goosebumps whenever she thought of the person who it belonged to. His mere presence would make her nerves go haywire. From the moment they met, she was absolutely head over heels for the guy, and when they reunited three years ago, she couldn't even contain her excitement (or her blushing) at the thought of seeing him again. But during her journey across Kalos, she realized that he would be leaving towards another region and leaving them behind. This depressed her quite a bit because she didn't want to lose him again. She also had a hint of jealousy at the thought of him looking at other girls while in another region, the same jealousy she had whenever Miette flirted with him, or whenever he was retelling some of his past adventures.

She sighed,"I wonder what was going through his mind when that happened. That kiss...ugh..I didn't know what was going through MY mind. I wanted to have just one last special moment with him! One last memory to enjoy! It was in the heat of the moment and, and, I just couldn't control myself or my emotions at the thought of Ash leaving and never coming back and, and...!

During her breakdown, her cheeks had become a shade of deep red at the thought the kiss between him and Ash. She had paused to catch her breath as she started to hyperventilate. Sweat had started to form and fall down her forehead from all the stress. It was a good thing that her pokemon were all in their Pokeballs as they would have started to freak out trying to comfort Serena.

"He's probably moved on and forgotten about me...all because of that stupid kiss! I couldn't even keep my fucking promise to stay in touch! Who knows? He's probably happy with some other girl, or maybe enjoying himself being single in another region, with girls in bikinis everywhere...UGHHH!"

She grabbed a pillow and let out a muffled scream as to not wake up her mother and family. She finally let out her frustrations after holding them in for so long and began to lightly sob. A small pool of tears was beginning to show on her pillow. She realized that after years of not being able to talk to each other, that Ash, the man she had loved and still loves with all her heart, had forgotten about her and went on to live a happy life in a different place, doing who knows what, leaving her, in the past.

"Ash...why didn't I tell you while I had the chance? Sure I showed it, but I still would've told you as well...I guess I was just afraid that if I did tell you after the kiss, it would overwhelm you and make you distance yourself from me. And I guess it did..."

She continued her quiet sobbing while she looked at her phone at the screensaver she had, which was a picture of Ash and herself the day before she left for Hoenn. She caressed her thumb over his picture as she gave a weak smile, not lasting long as tears ran down her cheeks. Her sobbing intensified the longer she looked at the photo as she thought it would be the only time she would be able to see the raven-haired trainer. His toothy grin would always last with her, keeping his memory alive.

Serena put her phone on the nightstand next to her bed and turned to face the other way, the lightning outside casting an occasional white glow across her face, the stormy weather bombarding the house, keeping the atmosphere somber. As her eyes were about to close, a faint _ping_ could be heard from her phone. She muttered to herself wondering who could be messaging her so late at night. The ex-queen thought it could possibly be Mia, as they had gotten close during her reign as queen. But she wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now so she would tell her they would talk later.

As she looked at her phone, her tear-stained eyes widened in shock to see the last thing that she would have thought to see. Four words could be seen on the screen as a lone text, with a name that instantly jolted the honey blonde back from drowsiness. _See you soon Serena: Ash._

Her heart instantly started racing a million beats per minute. Serena shook her head and looked back at her phone, re-reading the text that was sent. She sat up and quickly pinched herself to see if it was a dream. It was not, but she slapped herself just to make sure. She held onto her now reddened cheek and laid back down,looking at her phone with a huge smile on her face. Grabbing her pillow once again, she let out a scream, but this time, of joy at the thought of Ash, the man she had loved her entire existence, was coming back into her life.

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Looks like something big is going to happen! But what?! Tune in next time on Collision Course (DUN,DUN,DUN!)**

 **I do have an idea on where to go with this story, but it'll take me some time as this is my first fanfiction. I'll be developing the story as I go. All constructive criticism is appreciated, it will help in the long run to make this story better. Also, if anyone has ideas that they would like to share, I'm all ears. NEGATIVE SHIT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **This is the Aztec King signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise Catch-up

**A/N: I'm so happy to see all of the support and love that the first chapter got. It warms my heart that you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. And thank you to everyone who has given me some advice . I'm also REALLY sorry that it took me so long to come out with another chapter. Like I said, I am developing the story as I go. But hopefully it won't take me almost a month for the next chapter. Maybe like 2 weeks, tops. Without further ado, let's see how Serena is doing, shall we? I think there's a lot more for her in store. ;)**

 **Also, no harems, sorry if that disappointed some of you guys... :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Surprise Catch Up**

Once she had woken up, Serena released all of her pokemon and began to dance around with them, not a care in the world, laughing like a little girl, jumping up and down in her room, confusing her pokemon and waking up her mother, Grace, and her baby brother. Hearing his cries, she instantly regretted what she was doing and stopped, sweat dropping on her forehead. She rushed downstairs, knocked on the door and grabbed him before he could make a huge fuss.

She whispered, "Sorry Nathan, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just got the most amazing news last night and I guess I couldn't contain my excitement. It's alright, I'm here now, no need to cry anymore."

"So I guess he finally responded,huh Serena?"

Serena froze, slowly turning around to see the person who just spoke. It was her mother, Grace, who was sitting up, with a huge smile across her face. Her mother hadn't really changed much in the past three years, except for the fact that she had another child. While Serena was on her journey, she had met up and got together with a man named Mario, who is journalist. Needless to say, they really clicked and got together soon after. They had gotten married shortly after and had a baby boy, named Nathan Sky. Although this was a huge change in her life, Serena was happy that her mother was able to find love again, since her biological father had died in an accident years ago. Serena wasn't the happiest person in the world when she got the news, she later learned to accept it and be happy.

Serena blushed heavily at what her mother was implying, "Wha-what do you mean mom? Who is he?"

Her mother giggled, "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Serena. Do you think you can hide things from your mother? I know everything", she stated with a wink.

"W-well, I um..."

"Ash finally spoke to you after so long huh? It does make me a bit upset that it's taken him years to do so but I'm sure he had his reasons right? He seems like the adventurous type, getting into all these crazy situations, keeping his hands full."

"You don't know the half of it mom. He's just the most amazing person that I've ever met. Kind, courageous, a bit insane, but besides that, he's selfless, skilled, stro-", Serena realized that she was caught gushing over the raven-haired trainer with her mother looking at her trying to hold in her laughter. Serena blushed so much that she started to look like a tamato berry. Her baby brother was even giggling, probably from the face that her half-sister was making.

"I,I,I um..."

"Bonnie was right. You are still in love with him," she sighed and continued, "Serena, I'm so glad to see you like this again. I've missed that sparkle in your eyes, your smile, your happy demeanor. I was getting kinda worried that you were turning into someone else."

"Mom, I think you're over exaggerating."

"Well I'm just glad he got the master balls to talk to you again," Grace said with a slight smirk on her face.

Serena blushed once more, "MOM!"

. . .

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. For the past week, Serena wasn't able to focus on anything besides having the chance to once again be by Ash's side. She had tried to respond to him the next morning during breakfast but it seemed as if it was a routine thing where he didn't respond, but at this point she didn't care. It seemed like an obsession to some, waiting for someone who might not even share her feelings, but Serena had her reasons. Those reasons, very few to no people knew about, and she liked to keep it that way. Although a lot of people did know, thanks to a certain young, lemon haired girl. She would have to have a talk with her soon.

There had been a few more messages from Ash, they were short, but they gave her information on when he would exactly be back in Kalos. He would be coming back in a week, landing at the Lumiose City airport at around 11:00 am. Bonnie had called her earlier in the day and told her 'Good luck Serena! Tell him I said hello!' She chuckled at the early morning wake-up call. Serena's mind wandered back to the task at hand and continued to pace around the house, thoughts flooding her mind.

"Serena, honey, you need to calm down. You've done nothing but pace around the house, mumbling who knows what to yourself," Her mother giggled as she sipped her coffee.

" Your mother's right Serena, it's not healthy for someone to act like this, even if it's about someone you love."

"I know," she sighed, "It's just been so long since I've seen him. I wonder what he's going to think when he sees me. Is he still going to like me? I wonder if he'll think I changed too much, or if he's changed over the years."

"You're overthinking this too much Serena. I'm sure he will, don't you worry about it. As for the second part, that I'm not sure. You're going to have to find that out yourself."

"You're right."

She went back to her room to get ready, as today was the day they would meet once again. Her pokemon had also been excited for today as it would be a bit of a reunion. One Pokemon in particular had been waiting for this day for years, and she was going shock him with the biggest surprise of his life. Serena walked up to her dresser and grabbed a pokeball, a smile forming across her face as this was going to be her big surprise. She let a small breath and released the pokemon that was inside.

A flash of blue formed in front of her, taking the shape of a bipedal pokemon, It had dark blue coloration, with two large webbed teos, and three webbed fingers. It was rather thin but she could sense the power and speed it radiated. Three horn-like protrusions were on the top of its head and around its neck, a scarf made entirely out of its tongue. The pokemon slowly stepped out the shadows to reveal itself. The pokemon in front of her was none other than Ash's most powerful and beloved Kalos pokemon, Greninja.

"Well, today's the day Greninja. We'll be heading for the airport soon and we will finally be reunited once again. Are you ready?"

"Gren-nin-gre." He pumped his fist in the air nodding his head.

 _A few days prior, when Serena was getting ready for bed, she had heard something scratching at her window. She looked outside only to see a blue blur go across her face,making her scream and jump back, landing on the floor. The figure walked crawled through the window and stood before Serena with a pokeball in hand. Serena looked up, still shocked by what just happened. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. The being that stood before her knelt down and smiled at her._

" _Greninja? Is it really you?"_

" _Gren," he nodded._

 _She rushed over and tackled him in a hug, "I can't believe it's actually you! It's been so long! How did you find me?"_

" _Grenin-ninja, gren, " the ninja pokemon blushed slightly under the embrace of his old friend, "Nin-Greninja, Grenin, ja-ja."_

" _You're saying that you were able to find me by finding my energy?"_

 _Greninja nodded._

" _What about your work with Zygarde? I thought you were helping them protect Kalos?"_

" _Ninja, Grenin-gren-nin."_

" _You guys were able to destroy everything that remained from the attack, that's great, Greninja!"_

 _Greninja smiled as he nodded and agreed with Serena, but also wondered how she was able to understand him so well. To his knowledge, Ash would have been the only one to know what he was saying. He was surprised to say the least._

" _Heh, I guess being around him so much made me help understand pokemon a lot better huh?"_

" _Nin," he nodded in agreement. His face turned to one of slight sadness at the thought of his old trainer. The one who didn't give up on him. The one who helped him reach his full potential. The one who became a close friend. He looked away slightly from Serena as he never really liked to show his emotions. He missed those days where he would get an exciting feeling battling alongside him. Helping him get stronger as well as himself._

" _You miss Ash don't you Greninja?"_

 _He nodded._

" _I do to. I miss the days when we used to travel together all those years ago. The thrill of adventure, traveling to new places and meeting new people, making new friends and rivals along the way. I miss Ash especially. He's taught me so much, and I'm grateful for it. Everything that he's done for me has brought me to where I am today. I don't know where I would be without him. I admire him so much...I..I..I love him. But I've never had the courage to tell him."_

" _Gren-gren, ninja, gren-nin, jaja."_

" _Thanks Greninja. You know, I'm really glad that I got to see you again. I've got some great news!"_

 _Greninja looked at her with a puzzled look._

" _He's coming to Kalos for a visit! After so long we finally get to see him again! Isn't that great?"_

" _Gren!"_

" _That gives me an idea. Why don't we surprise him? He thinks that it's only going to be me that he's meeting up, but he's never going to suspect that he'll reunite with you! I think it'll be great! What do you think? Are you in?"_

 _Greninja nodded and smiled, thrilled to know that he would be reunited with his old trainer really soon._

Serena held the pokeball that contained the ninja pokemon close to her chest and sighed deeply, her mind still anxious at meeting Ash for the first time in years. Serena still wondered if he would like how much she's changed over the years. The features on her face became sharper as she aged, but they still kept her beauty. The young performer did grow taller as time went on, her honey-blonde hair growing longer as well, but kept at shoulder length as it was preferred by her. The curves on her body being more defined as to keep up with her adolescence, filling her out, turning her into a beautiful young woman. Her crystal blue eyes still shining as brightly as ever, along with her bright and cheery attitude never changing. Needless to say that, during her run as queen, she did have her fair share of admirers, trying to take her out on a date. The end result would always be the same, Serena would shoot them down with any excuse that she could come up with. She was flattered to say the least, but she was waiting for the right man.

She had looked at the time and her eyes almost bulged out of her head, noticing that Ash's plane would arrive in 25 min. Looking down at herself, Serena noticed that she was still in her pj's, the cause of this obviously the flood of thoughts going through her head. She ran into her closet and tore it apart looking for the perfect outfit to wear. Unfortunately, still being Serena, she had a bit of trouble looking for parts that would fit together. Giggling, her mom walked into the doorway of her room.

"Serena, honey, I'm sure that whatever you pick, he'll think that you look beautiful."

"I hope so mom. I'm just really excited to see him."

"Well you better get a move on, his plane lands in 25 min."

"What!? I'm late!"

Grabbing a last minute piece of her outfit, she ran out of her room, past her mother and ran out the front door. Not before saying goodbye to her family.

"Bye mom, bye Mario, bye Nathan! I'll be back soon!" And just like that, the former performer was running down the path, smile plastered on her face and nerves going haywire.

. . .

Serena made it to the Lumiose Airport panting and out of breath, but with minutes to spare. She didn't want to be late for his arrival so she had the bright idea of sprinting from her house in Vaniville Town, all the way to Lumiose City. looking back however, she realized that it wasn't the best idea, seeing that she was a performer, not an athlete. Either way, she was able to get to her destination without any obstacles. Finding an open seat, she sat down and wiped the sweat off of her face, all the while trying to catch her breath.

"Ok..fuck that..next..time...I'll leave earlier and walk...Oh Arceus..I think I'll catch a flying-type pokemon..This running is not my thing.."

She looked around at everyone in the airport and smiled. She saw men, women and children, smiling and laughing, waiting to reunite with their loved ones. Couples would walk by, happily snuggled against one another, chatting about their adventures in other regions. Serena looked down at the ground at the sight of them and began to think. Would she and Ash ever become that? Was he even as dense as he was before? Did he have an idea about love, or was he still the clueless trainer that he always was? Questions like this came into her mind as she got up and looked for the gate he would be getting off at.

She made it to gate 10-27 and hopefully waited. Serena wanted to make sure she looked presentable, so she looked over her outfit once more. Her outfit consisted of; a v-necked, black and red tank top, a dark blue skirt with a white trim that made it halfway to her thighs, showing of her legs, dark red flats that she had gotten a few months ago and a black hat, similar to the one she wore on her journey with Ash and the gang. Completing the entire look, something that most, if not all of her outfits had in some way, was the blue ribbon that Ash had given her under the pledging tree. She looked at the ribbon and smiled, a wave of nostalgia coming over her. This unfortunately distracted her from something that was about to scare the living shit out of her.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, lifting her up in the air and twirling Serena. The male voice spoke as he kept twirling her around.

"It's you! I can't believe I finally get to see you again!"

Serena didn't know how to process what was happening so she did the next best thing, she started yelling.

"Put me down, who-whoever you are! I know how to defend myself!"

The voice gently put her down after dizzying himself and the girl, "Oops, I'm sorry Serena, I probably shouldn't have snuck up on you huh?" He scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

She turned around as anger started to rise, "I don't even know you, how do you know my na-," the anger completely fading as she stared at the young man who almost gave her a heart attack. His brown eyes, shining brightly as ever, his raven-colored hair still as messy as ever, though slightly trimmed at the sides. His z-shaped birthmarks ever present on his face. He smiled brightly at the young honey-blonde, making her heart skip a beat. Small tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she saw him, Ash Ketchum. She jumped on him and gave him a colossal hug, knocking them to the floor.

"Ash! It's so good to finally see you again! It's been too long! How have you been," the excitement inside exploding out and not being able to contain itself anymore. She was happy once again, her long, lost crush, turned true love, was in her arms, and she never wanted to let go. They embraced each other and stayed like that for quite a bit, getting some confused looks from the other people at the airport but they didn't care, nothing would ruin their moment.

"I thought you said you didn't know me? That kinda hurt Serena," Ash said with a slight smile on his face.

"Well you came up behind me and scared the shit out of me that's why!"

He laughed, "I'm sorry, I should've given you a head's up. But we're finally together again."

They both stood up, "So what do you think Ash? Do you like my outfit?"

"Of course Serena, you look as beautiful as ever, maybe even more, if that's possible," Ash said as he scratched his cheek with his finger. They both froze at that moment, unable to form anymore words. Serena's face instantly turning bright red at the words he just said. Did she hear him correctly? Or was she still a bit lightheaded? She looked over him, seeing how much he's changed over the years. His voice had also gotten deeper and his facial features had developed more, but still giving him his boyish charm. She saw how all those years of training were changing him, filling out his body with muscle mass, giving Ash a more mature, and to her opinion, handsome look. His time in Alola giving him a slight tan, making him even more attractive, to her. A certain feeling came over her, making her swoon even harder for the young trainer. This gave her a feeling that she had developed for him, but she would never say out loud for the immense fear of shame that she would, in theory, die of. This was the all-to familiar feeling of lust. And she had it bad for him, but her fear would prevent her from making a move, so she would need to work on that.

Ash did the same, freezing up, with his eyes widening at the words that just left his mouth. Did he really just say the Serena was beautiful? Why would he say something so unexpected? Well he wasn't wrong, as the Kalos beauty was even more radiant than before. Her pale, fair skin still looking as radiant as ever. Those blue eyes sparkling keeping their lively charm. His heart started beating faster and his body filled up with a feeling that he had felt only once before, but this time, it was more intense, and genuine. What he also noticed was the intense blush that she had on her face. He got a bit worried as Ash thought something was wrong.

"Are y-you ok Serena? You're blushing pretty hard. You look like a tamato berry." he chuckled.

"Oh, uhh y-yeah, I-I'm fine Ash, no need to worry. But what you just said, di-did you really mea-," she was interrupted as a certain little mouse pokemon ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu! It's really you! You haven't changed a bit, still as energetic as ever huh? I've missed you so much!"

"Pika-pikachu!" Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash looked at the both of them and chuckled. Seeing his partner so happy made him smile, he knew that Pikachu missed Serena almost as much as he did. One big reason was that he missed her Pokepuffs. Ash had to admit that they were delicious. His train of thought was derailed as a female voice called out to him.

"Ash! Hey!"

They both turned to see a young, tan, green-haired woman running at him, dragging his luggage behind her. She finally caught up to them, and stopped to catch her breath.

"What...the...hell Ash? As soon as we got off the plane, you ran down the pathway and left me and Pikachu looking all over the airport for you. I had to grab your luggage for you since you were in such a hurry. But we finally found you, and someone else I see."

Serena tensed up at the gaze of the girl, her green eyes the same shade of her hair, looking at her with a curious look on her face. Her tan skin glistening in the sun that came n through the windows. Her hair was styled into two, long ponytails, with a crown of flowers adorning her head. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with a green and white floral pattern, her green, short-shorts giving everyone who looked a leg show. Her yellow and white tennis shoes accessorized with flowers on them. To Serena, this girl was beautiful, and she knew Ash, which did not sit well with her.

"Sorry Mallow, I didn't mean to run off, I just got really excited," Ash said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know but next time, make sure you pick up your shit, my arms are killing me..."

"It's not even that heavy, it's just a carry-on..."

Serena finally spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence, "Uh Ash..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Serena, this is Mallow, one of my friends from Alola."

She extended her arm for a handshake, "So this the infamous Serena? I've heard so much from you. All of it from this guy, who wouldn't stop talking about you and how amazing of a performer and how pretty you were. He was right, you are as beautiful as he said you are."

Ash stood in between them both, a shy smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment while Serena blushed, "Oh, well that's very nice of you to say that."

"I wanted to see what all the commotion was about, so I decided to tag along. Plus, I wanted to see a bit of Kalos for myself, I've heard it's a beautiful region. So when I asked Ash if I could come, he said yes."

"Well how can I say no to you Mallow?" Ash chuckled as he looked over at the green-haired girl. Serena looked on as this happened and tensed up a bit as a certain feeling started to envelope her body. She bit her lower lip as Serena didn't want to admit this out loud, but she was jealous, jealous at the thought that such a beautiful girl could possibly have a romantic interest in Ash.

She shook the thoughts out of heard and spoke up, "Hey Ash, Mallow, I have an idea. Why don't you guys come over to my house for dinner? I'm sure you two must be hungry after your flight, and why not with a traditional Kalos meal? I know how much you loved my cooking Ash." She said that last part with a cute wink.

"I still do. I think it's a great idea. It's been awhile since me and Pikachu have had your Pokepuffs, and we've been dying to try them again. Right buddy?"

"Pika!" The little electric mouse said in agreement, still wrapped in Serena's arms. His mouth already watering at the thought of the sweet pastries.

"What do you think Mallow?"

"Of course! Only if I help cook."

"Sure, the more help the better! We should get going before it get's too late, I need to stop by the market to buy some ingredients."

Ash jumped up in excitement, "Well then, let's go!"

Serena giggled at his actions, "Some things never change, huh Ash?"

. . .

Upon arriving at her house, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon, covering the atmosphere in a golden glow. Serena walked up the steps, with Ash and Mallow right behind her. She opened the door and signaled her family that she was home.

"Mom, Mario, I'm home," she grabbed Nathan, who was busy playing with some toys in his playpen. "Hi Nathan! Did you miss me?"

Her mother and stepfather walked into the living room, happy to see her again, "Serena, I'm glad you're home. How did it go?"

"Well see for yourself mom," she turned as Ash and Mallow walked through the door, "Hey Serena? Where do you want us to put these grocer-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Serena with the baby in her arms.

"Oh...congrats Serena, I didn't know you had a kid," a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Wh-what? No, no, no, he's not my son! He's my little brother Nathan! I haven't even ha-"

Serena quickly stopped her mouth from going any further, as she remembered that her parents were standing right behind her giving her a 'you better not finish that sentence' look. She handed off the one year old to her mother and grabbed the groceries from Ash's hand, her face stained with a bright red blush.

"I-I'll take them and put them in the kitchen."

"Oh, ok."

Serena walked quickly past her parents, face still warm and put the groceries in the kitchen, leaving an awkward atmosphere at the front door. Ash looked at the two adults standing at the doorway and greeted them.

"Miss Yvonne, it's really good to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been great Ash, and it's Mrs. Bellerose now. Also, call me Grace, Mrs. is too formal. This is my husband, Mario."

"How do you do Ash? I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you? I'm good, how about you?

"Ash, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend here?"

"Oh, right. Mario, Grace, this is my friend Mallow from the Alola Region."

Mallow slightly bowed, "Hello, it's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise."

"Excuse me, I'm going to put the rest of the things in the kitchen and help Serena make dinner."

"I'll help both of you girls if you don't mind. My wife here says I'm quite the cook."

Grace let out a chuckle, "Alright, just go and help them dear."

Ash and Grace sat down, Grace giving Ash a playful smirk.

"So Ash, you finally decided grow some balls and visit Serena again..."

"Well I have been pretty busy these past few yea-,wait what did you mean by that?"

"MOM!"

Grace chuckled, "Well I better go see what's wrong, dinner will be ready soon Ash."

The young trainer was left sitting on the couch, puzzled by what she said, and by Serena's reaction soon after. Pikachu looked up to his trainer's face and seemed to share the same look of confusion.

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing..."

Dinner came and went, each dish even more delicious than he remembered. Mostly because it's been ages that he had this kind of food. All of the dishes were picked up and taken care of, leaving the group with fun conversations. Mallow, Serena and Mario were all having a playful argument as to who's cooking was better. Ash and Grace chatting casually about things, with Pikachu peacefully sleeping on Ash's lap. He took a pause and looked at Serena, listening to her laugh and seeing her smile. This combination giving him a distinct feeling, along with a subtle red tint to his cheeks. Ash hoped that no one noticed but Grace, who was sitting next to him did, and surprisingly, Mario. He felt extremely bad that they had lost their connection over the years, as it was mostly his fault. But being Ash, he came up with an idea that hopefully would make it up to her. It was a risk, but he loved to take risks.

Ash was a bit afraid to ask her this, which was strange as he never really was afraid of anything. He had faced countless world-threatening situations, encountered legendary pokemon, and defeated some of the world's most dangerous organizations. But this one little question was fraying his nerves a bit and he wondered why, it was Serena who he was going to ask. His childhood friend from camp, the same person who he traveled with in Kalos. The person who took care of him when he was sick, who also took care of him when he injured his ankle. The person who got him motivated again when he had lost his way in Snowbelle City. He was grateful for that. He was able to do some soul-searching , as well as completing his bond transformation with Greninja. All these thoughts ran through the young trainer's head as he stared at her kind of obviously. Then it all clicked, it made sense to him why, why he was feeling nervous, nervous at the thought of her saying no. Why her laugh brought a smile to his face, why her beauty captivated him. Ash Ketchum had fallen for his life-long friend Serena, and he mentally scolded himself why never noticed his feelings for her earlier. He had to grow a pair just like Grace said and ask her.

"Hey Serena?"

"Yes Ash?"

The way she looked at him made him sweat a bit, "I-I was wondering if-"

She looked at him with anticipation, wondering why he was suddenly so flustered talking to her. She also could've sworn he was slightly blushing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Alola with me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note-We learned a lot this chapter didn't we? Also Grace has no chill! haha**

 **...And that's where I'll leave it off for this chapter! Will our young Kalos native say yes? Or will she have second thoughts?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, as our group of trainers head off to the Alola Region! There, Serena will have a surprise of her own, give her own surprises and become surrounded in the tropical beauty of the islands. Along with catching up with Ash of course. She learned that a lot has changed between them, some of those changes good, others, not so good. But what that information is, you guys will see soon.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm having a really fun time writing this fanfiction and I hope to keep you guys all entertained with this story. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out sooner than later, but like I've said, I'm still developing this story as I go, plus school and work are going to keep me busy. Anyways, I'll see you guys, in the next chapter, and don't forget to give me any helpful advice if you can.**

 **This is the Aztec King signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3:An Alolan Surprise

**A/N-Here is a short recap of what has happened so far: Serena became Kalos queen but lost her title, sending her into a bit of a depression. Ash and Serena are going to reunite after not seeing each other for the past 3 years. Grace, Serena's mother, remarried and had a child, Nathan Sky. Greninja reappears and Serena hatches a plan to surprise Ash with him. She waits at the airport for her raven-haired crush and they finally meet after so long. While she noticed how much he's changed, a beautiful girl by the name of Mallow comes up behind them. She introduces herself to Serena and instantly felt jealousy that another girl would personally know Ash. She invites them after their trip and make a traditional Kalos meal. Ash is not as dense as he used to be so he notices things about Serena that he hasn't before, making him realize his feelings for the honey-blonde. Something that surprises her was that Ash personally asked her to come back to Alola with him.**

 **...And that's pretty much it. I think... (Who knew Mallow was gonna appear last chapter? Surprise!)**

 **There's a lot more in store this chapter so stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Alolan Surprise**

Serena's eyes widened at the words that came out of Ash's mouth.

She didn't know how to process what he just asked her. Everyone seemed to be taken aback, even Ash himself, as he realized what he just asked of her. Ash Ketchum just asked her to come back to Alola. Her heart was racing and a noticeable blush appeared on her face that everyone could see. She opened her mouth to try and say a response, but it's as if her mouth went dry, her words getting stuck in her throat.

' _Did he actually just say that? Is he actually inviting me to go with him to Alola? I think I'm gonna pass out...No! I can do that later on the flight. Right now I need to give him an answer. What do I say, what do I say..!? Oh who am I fucking kidding? It's always gonna be yes.'_

A few minutes passed by with no response and Ash started to get a bit nervous. He was taking a bit of a risk asking her to go back with him but he felt like he needed to do it. Ash wanted to do something to make up for lost time and what better way than to go on a vacation? He thought that it was a great idea, though he probably should've told Mallow first. By the look on her face, she was just as surprised as everyone else. Looking back towards Serena, he noticed that a blush started to form on her face. He didn't know if it was because of embarrassment or something else, but by the way she was staying quiet, Ash thought she would decline. He decided to break the silence after a while.

"Serena? I-it's ok if you don't want to...I under-," he was cut off by the blonde tackling him in a hug, knocking the wind out of him for a brief second.

"Ash! Of course I'll go to Alola with you!"

"Really? That's awesome! I'm glad you'll be coming along," he exclaimed as he hugged her back. Mallow looked at the couple with a sad smile, past thoughts resurfacing once again. Grace noticed the melancholy look on Mallow's face, but decided not ask the Alola native, in worry that it'll create tension and ruin the moment. She looked back towards the two "lovebirds".

"But I have to ask Ash, why?" Serena let go of the embrace, even though she didn't want to. Ash himself did not want the feeling of her warm body to end, he liked it. It made him feel whole, in a sense.

Ash began to stutter a bit, something that he rarely did, "W-well, I felt horrible that we had lost touch over the years and that I wasn't able to be in your life, supporting you, so I wanted to make it up to you somehow. And what better way than to travel to an all new region? Well for you at least. Plus, we can catch up on everything that we missed. A lot of things have changed over the past three years. "

"Well how can I say no to that? A new region, new places, new pokemon *gasp*, new clothes! And I get to catch up with you? I'm so excited, I can't wait!"

"Serena, sweetie."

"Yes, mom?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

It completely slipped Serena's mind that she hadn't asked her parents if she could go to Alola. She nervously faced them and stuttered to get the words out of her mouth.

"M-mom, Mario, w-would I-"

"Of course you can Serena, I was going to say that you still need to pack before you go."

"Wai-what?"

Mario chuckled, "your mother's right Serena. It honestly wasn't a hard decision. It makes us feel incredibly happy to see you like this again. And who are we to stop you from enjoying your life? If traveling with Ash is what it takes then go for it. Live your life."

Serena jumped up and tackled her parents into a hug, "Thank you! You guys are the best! I promise to bring you guys a souvenir!"

"There's no need for that, we already have little space in the house."

She quickly left the dining room and jumped up the stairs into her room to pack. As soon as the door closed, everyone downstairs could hear her jump up and down, screaming with joy. Everyone chuckled at her antics, especially Ash.

 _ **(This next part might be confusing because it'll be their thoughts, all at the same time. Just to warn you guys.)**_

 _Well that went better than expected, I knew she would be excited to travel with me again but I didn't think she would be THAT excited. Could she actually...No..does she? But I'm just me, and she's so amazing...I still wonder though, would she still like me after I tell her that- NO! I can't keep thinking about the past..._ he thought. _Even after all these years, he still has the same effect on her as he did when they were younger...You both have grown up to be fine young adults that can take care of themselves. Still...you bring her so much happiness...I want you to take care of her.._ Grace looked with a slight smile _. So what you said back then was true after all Ash, you DO still care about her, and I've seen firsthand how happy you make her. I know exactly how she feels, all that excitement can't be bottled up, it reminds me so much of back then...I'm sure you two will be incredibly happy together and create amazing memories..._ Mallow stared at Ash with a sad smile.

After a few moments of Serena happily yelling in her room, Mario spoke up, "Ash."

"Yes Mr. Bellerose?"

"Please, call me Mario. Listen to me carefully. I may not be Serena's biological father but I still treat and care for her as my own daughter, so I am telling you this, please, take care of her. She's been in such an incredibly happy mood since she heard from you again and we couldn't be happier and we don't want anythi-"

"You don't need to worry Mario, I would never do anything to hurt Serena, not now, not ever, you have my word. Her friendship is way to important for me to ruin after all the years we've known each other."

"We trust you Ash. Now, changing the subject, do you two have any place to sleep?"

Mallow chimed in, sheepishly rubbing the back of head, "We don't actually, after all the excitement from getting of the plane, we just completely forgot."

"That 's true. Serena mentioned food, I got excited, we ran to the market to buy ingredients and here we are," Ash nervously chuckled at that last bit.

"You always get distracted with food Ash."

"Hey, what can I say? I can't turn down food."

"I see, well then, if you have no place to stay, the both of you can stay here for the night. And I will not take no for an answer."

Grace chimed in on the conversation, "Mallow, you can sleep in Serena's room for tonight and Ash, you can sleep on the couch, if it isn't too much of a bother. We don't have an extra bedroom."

"I-it's fine Grace. That flight took its toll on us, so we're both pretty beat. I can sleep anywhere at this point haha. Mallow, on the other hand, is a little bit more picky than I am."

"Hey! I'm not as picky as I used to be! You still act the same as I first met you."

"Alright, alright. We should get some sleep though, Pikachu is already passed out."

Grace chimed in, "So Ash, I don't mean to be rude but, how long do you plan on staying?"

"Only for tonight, I'm actually planning on going back to Alola tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

A muffled yell could be heard from upstairs as Serena ran down the stairs, almost falling. "Tomorrow?! That doesn't give me enough time to pack! What am I going to do?"

Mallow chuckled, "Don't worry Serena, I can help you pack.

"Oh? Thank you Mallow, but um..where are you guys going to stay?"

"Well your parents were kind enough to actually let us stay here for the night since we forgot to book us a place to stay hehe.."

"That's great! At least you guys have a place to sleep now. C'mon Mallow, you can sleep in my room and help me pack the rest of my stuff."

"Sure thing Serena!"

As they were about to walk upstairs, Ash grabbed Mallow's arm and gave her a look that she knew all too well. She returned a look of her own that made Ash soften a bit.

"There's no need to worry Ash."

"Alright, goodnight Mallow."

"Goodnight Ash, goodnight Pikachu."

"He's been asleep for a while. Traveling on a plane does take it out on him."

"Goodnight Ash! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Serena, sweet dreams."

Serena stopped abruptly at the last sentence he said. _He's never said that to me before...is he actually starting to have feelings for me? Or am I being delirious...?_ Shaking of her thoughts, she walked back up to her room, with Mallow behind her to get some rest after an eventful day. Ash looked on with a small smile on his face at the stairs they just went up and chuckled.

Ash was laying down on the couch trying to get some sleep but to no avail. He was actually pretty excited, for many reasons. He had reunited with his childhood friend, who he hasn't seen in years, and now sees her in a new light. He realized that there might actually be feelings for the honey-blonde performer. He wasn't actually to sure about that, since he didn't know if she still had feelings for him. A bit late but better late than never. He honestly did feel guilty about losing touch with her, his life becoming so hectic that he had little to no time to talk. But that was going to change, a new adventure with an old friend was going begin and he couldn't wait to start. Ash took out his phone one last time and started to send a message: _Guys, it's time for an Alolan surprise, and this time, let's go BIG."_ Ash closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

. . .

The next morning was filled with excitement, especially for Serena, knowing that she would be traveling to a new region, with Ash no less! She had to pinch herself again to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Looking at her past achievements, all of her trophies, ribbons and keys, memories flooded her mind with nostalgia. But Serena knew that she couldn't dwell on the past any longer, she had an exciting new future ahead of her, filled with brand new adventures.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up the lone pokeball. The pokeball that contained his beloved Greninja. She sighed to herself. Serena was slightly nervous about this plan, because she didn't know how he would react, but in the back of her mind, it was a great idea to surprise him with his old friend. She also decided that she didn't want to leave any of her other pokemon out, so Serena decided to take them along for the ride as they would enjoy a change in scenery. Serena had finished packing everything that she needed for the trip, along with an empty suitcase, knowing that she would want to buy anything and everything that she saw.

After lunch, and re-checking she had everything she needed, Serena said her goodbyes to her parents and Nathan and soon joined Ash and Mallow on the path back to Lumiose City to board the plane to Alola. Serena squaled in anticipation.

"I can't believe I'm going to a brand new region! With new towns, food, pokemon! I can't wait to see it all!"

Ash giggled at her excitement, "You're going to love Alola Serena, the beaches the sun, the ocean, the fresh air, all of the new pokemon. Plus, I have a few surprises here and there when we get there."  
"Can you tell me now? The suspense is gonna kill me!"

"Nope. You're going to have to wait until we land to find out."

"Fine, then I won't show you some surprises that I have in store for you Ash Ketchum," she pouted.

"Wha- aww, no fair..."

. . .

A few hours later and the three friends landed in Alola, just as the sun was setting. The sight was just as breathtaking as she imagined. Palm trees could be seen swaying in the breeze along with the waves crashing along the shore. Schools of Magikarp could be seen in the water, flocks of Wingull and Pelliper were flying in the sky, and the occasional Starmie was laying on the rocks below. Along with the golden colors the sunset was painting on the atmosphere, it was enough to make anyone gasp, and that's what Serena did. She couldn't believe her eyes. Alola was breathtaking. As they were about to de-board the plane, Serena couldn't contain her excitement, so she stood at the top of the steps and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hello Alola Region! Serena from Vaniville Town is finally here!"

She looked up and saw a small flock of tiny flying-type pokemon with a black and white coloration and a red crest on its head, its beak unusually long and thin. Being distracted, Serena wasn't looking where she was going and fell down the steps, drawing concerns from the people around her, mostly from Ash.

"Serena! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine Ash, really. But who are those pokemon?"

"Those are Pikipek. Just one of the new pokemon that you can find here in Alola."

"Amazing."

"You know, this moment brings back a lot of memories."

Mallow casually walked behind them both, "How so Ash?"

"Well the same thing happened to me when I first landed in Kalos. I wasn't able to contain my anticipation any longer and seeing some new pokemon made me lose my footing and fall down the stairs, just like Serena."

"I see."

"Well, I guess some of your excitement for new adventure has rubbed off on me huh?" Serena winked at that last part, while Ash's face was being tinted by a slight rosy hue. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

He chuckled, "I guess so. I seem to have that effect on people. Well we better get going, you don't wanna miss your special surprise."

As soon as they arrived, a sleek, black jeep stopped right in front of them, giving a bit of a shock to Serena, but getting unfazed looks from Ash and Mallow. She gave them both a questioning look until a short-built, balding man in a short-sleeved shirt and shorts came out of the driver's side and greeted them.

"Good afternoon Mister Ash, Miss Mallow, and Miss Ivonne. Or do you prefer to be called Miss Bellerose?"

"I-um. Just Serena is fine. I don't need the formalities."

"Of course."

"We should get going Dustin, we don't wanna be late!"

"Of course Mister Ash, Iki town?"

"Yep."

Once inside the jeep, Serena couldn't stop the amount of questions that were running through her mind. _Why are we in a jeep? When did Ash get a fucking jeep? How much has he actually changed in 3 years? Iki town? What is my surprise? There are just too many questions that need to be answered and my brain is starting to hurt._

"Can you at least give me a little hint as to what's going on?"

"Nope. I'm not gonna say anything or else it'll ruin it."

Serena pouted, "Fine, and maybe later on, I'll show my surprises, deal?"

"Deal."

"Hey Ash."

"Yes Mallow?"

"Is your surprise what I think it is?"

"It's exactly what you think. Although it's going to be a bit different than what you guys did for me back then."

Mallow squealed with joy, "Ooh, she'll love it!"

"You guys know it sucks that you two aren't telling me what's going on."

"Sorry Serena. On the other hand, we're here in Iki town now."

Serena looked out the window and saw the quaint, little town of Iki. The two, giant torches at the entrance gave of a warm glow and the houses around were welcoming, giving off the same feeling as her hometown. It sure was sight to see, but it was relaxing. The cool tropical breeze blowing through her hair, giving her slight chills. The warm setting sun, cast an array of colors on the buildings.

Past the town, close to the shore, she saw another house, this one was a bit different to the ones in front of her. It still gave off the Alolan feel, but it was a bit more modern. This one also had a huge closed off area, with some trees bordering it. The sides were painted brown and white with huge glass windows. Serena could also see a small path that led from the front door to the beach. A small shed could be seen just off to the side of the house, but unlike the bigger house, the shed had a straw roof, giving it a more authentic, Alolan seemed to be right out of a movie. She could have sworn that she saw some familiar shadows playing around in the fenced area. Serena decided to bring it up.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that house over in the distance?"

He looked across from her and noticed exactly what she was looking at, "I'll explain that later, right now it's time for your surprise. Now close your eyes Serena."

She did as she was told but still wondered about the lone house by the shore, "You're full of mysteries aren't you Ash?"

"C'mon, let's get going."

As Ash was leading her towards the town, she began to hear the beat of drums. The stopped and Ash told her to open her eyes. What she saw was amazing.

Banner and streamers were strung around poles, smaller torches were lit to give more light to the atmosphere. In the center was a small stage with a few performers doing a traditional Alolan dance. What she spotted on the sides of the performers were pokemon that looked like Marowak, but with a darker coloration,were slimmer and the bone that they carried was on fire. But they seemed to be in perfect sync with the other dancers. Long tables with wide spreads of food lined the sides of the party, their aroma reaching her nose and making her mouth water. A huge banner was hung the center with the words ' _Welcome to Alola Serena!'_.

She couldn't believe her eyes, Ash, the man whose mind only thought about battling and food, was able to organize something like this. There are some things that have changed and Serena couldn't be happier. She couldn't stop staring in awe at everything and soon, tears of joy were forming in her eyes. The young honey blonde turned around and hugged Ash with all her strength, thanking him.

"Ash! Thank you so much for this! I do love it!"

"Ash, Serena, Mallow! Glad you guys made it safe and sound!"

She let go of the raven-haired trainer as soon as she heard that female voice. It's been years since she heard it, but it was very distinct. Her assumption on who it was, was right. The person's voice was none other than Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum.

"Hey mom."

"Mrs. Ketchum? What a surprise! It's been too long."

"Yes it has Serena dear. I'm so glad that you accepted my son's invitation. He was really anxious when he left and was pretty nervous to ask you to come."

"MOM! You're embarrassing me!"

"Well, that's what mothers do, right?" Ash groaned at her statement.

"Well anyway, I hope that you enjoy yourself, and Alola!" With that, she waved goodbye to the two teens and went to talk to some other adults.

A heavy-set, tanned skin man with a yellow robe and white hair walked behind Ash and greeted him, "So our champion has returned haha!"

"It's good to see you Hala. How have you been? I know it's not the easiest job being an elite four member."

"Well there are times when it gets tiring but I do love a good battle! It makes me feel young again. I should get back to the celebration, there are some Malasadas with my name on them! Besides, I have to get some before Hau eats them all."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah. We know how much he loves his Malasadas."

"I'll see you around champ! Take care."

"Take care Hala!"

"Um Ash-"

"I'll explain everything later Serena, there's no need to worry, and for now, let's have some fun. It IS your celebration"

. . .

As the party was dying down, a lot of the guests had gone home and only left Ash and some others. Those people were people that he's met over the years and became close friends in Alola. Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Lillie, Hau and Mallow were all sitting around, talking and enjoying themselves. The performers had gone home and the music had dies down so it was barely heard. This was surely a night to remember.

Lillie turned to Serena and asked, "So Serena, how did you like your surprise?"

"It was absolutely amazing! I'm still shocked on how much work all of this must have been."

"Well Ash didn't give us much time time prepare everything. He told us last night to give you an Alolan surprise and here we are. It was a little tiring, but seeing as how much he talked about you, we couldn't say no. It was special for him to make this as memorable as he could for you."

Sophocles interjected, "Classic Ash. There's never really a dull moment when you're with him, right Mallow? Especially that one time a while back," he chuckled, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

At that moment, Mallow spit out her drink and her and Ash gave each other a wide-eyed look, along with a creeping blush. He quickly looked at Serena, who at this point stopped what she was doing and turned towards the chubby red-head. Beads of sweat were starting to trickle down the raven-haired trainers face as this was one thing that he did not want Serena to find out. It could ruin the relationship that they have.

"Sophocles, shut. the. fuck. up," Mallow scolded the short, round, red-head.

"What? I thought you wanted to te-Oww!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lana smacked him in the back of the head, stopping him from revealing anything.

Lana spoke up for the first time all night, "You really need to learn when to be quiet Sophocles. What has happened, happened in the past, and that's that, ok? We don't need to bring it up anymore. They sometimes prefer to not remember."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Ok, good. Now let's continue with the celebration."

This raised a question in the back of Serena's mind, but before she could ask anything, Ash interrupted her, "Hey Serena. Didn't you want to give me surprise?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot with all of this celebration. Would you like to see some of my new pokemon?"

"Would I?!"

Serena giggled, Ash's love for pokemon never fading. She reached behind her, grabbing her pokemon, careful not to grab Greninja's and jumped in the air.

"Come on out everyone!"

In a flash of blue light, five different forms began to take shape in front of him. What he saw gave him quite a shock. In front of him stood some familiar pokemon, but they seemed different. Some of them have evolved and others were brand new.

"Wow...I'm speechless Serena. Sylveon, it's so good to see you again! Your Braixen evolved into Delphox! And your Pancham evolved into a Pangoro! You caught a Froslass?! And a shiny Milotic?! That's amazing! You really have been busy over the years haven't you? I'm really curious to see what kind of performances you were able to come up with them. Sylveon, Pangoro, and Delphox, it's really great to see you guys again. It has been a while huh?"

"Syl, sylveon. Pango-pan, pangoro. Delphox del."

Pikachu ran up on Ash's shoulder and greeted his old friends after so long.

"Pika-pika-pikachu!"

"And to you Milotic and Froslass, hello. My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Froslass-lass. Milotic."

Everyone else was fascinated by the rare, new pokemon in front of them and wanted to get a closer look. Lana was especially excited to see a shiny Milotic for the first time and Kiawe had some interest in Delphox. Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles were intrigued with the other pokemon she had. They seemed to like all the attention they were getting, especially Pangoro, who started flexing his arms to show off his strength. Everyone chuckled at the macho display the pokemon was doing. It reminded Serena of Ash's Hawlucha whenever it was in a battle. Ash smiled at the sight of his friends' looks as they were looking at new pokemon. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia from his younger years. That train of thought was soon interrupted as Serena tapped on Ash's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Yeah Serena?"

"I actually have one more surprise to show you. I think YOU are going to be love this one."

"Oh really? Well show me what it is," the others turned around and looked at the young performer to see what this final mystery was. Serena reached behind her and showed Ash another pokeball. A slight look of confusion began to form on his face.

"Um...it's another pokeball?"

"Yes, but I want you to see who's inside."

"Wh-why me?"

"Just toss it up and see Ash."

"O-ok."

Ash grabbed the pokeball from Serena's hand, stepped back, and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous for this, but he wanted to find out now. His grip tightened on the pokeball in his hand as his eyes closed.

"Alright. I choose you!"

The raven-haired trainer tossed the pokeball into the air and it opened. A tall slender shape started to form and Ash's eyes widened at the realization of who it was. It's dark blue body showed dimly in the torchlight. It stood up from its kneeling position and walked over to his old friend and trainer, Ash. His friends in the back showed slight confusion as to what the pokemon was, but to Ash, it just turned his world around. His eyes still wide from the shock, a small tear began to roll down his cheek. For one of the first times in his life, the boy with boundless energy and excitement, was frozen in place and speechless at sight before him. Ash couldn't move. He tried to form words, but only a few were able to come out his mouth.

"Greninja? Is that you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note- Well that was quite a surprise huh?**

 **Serena, Ash and Mallow are finally in Alola and everyone is having fun at the celebration. A few secrets were revealed. People are calling Ash champ? A mysterious house by the shore? A secret past between friends? What could this mean? Serena revealed her new team to Ash, who, was as excited as ever to see new pokemon.**

 **The reunion between Ash and greninja finally happened and Serena couldn't be happier. Ash on the other hand, we'll have to see in the next chapter. I don't want to spoil much for the future but...the plot will take a turn in the next chapter. Will it be good? Will it be bad? Who knows? Find out next time on Amourshipping:Collision Course!**

 **Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited and read the story so far. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am. I apologize for the late updates as I did say that I would only take about 2 weeks to write each chapter, but school has been a bitch and I didn't want to fall behind. Especially with a big project for one of my classes. Also I was sick with a head cold and I didn't have any strength to write. But I am feeling better and I am done with my project so I will have more time for this fanfic. I will see you guys in the next one.**

 **This is the Aztec King signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4:Secrets Revealed

**A/N-I want to thank each and every one of you guys who enjoy this story and favorite it. It gives me confidence and motivation to do more and keep you guys entertained. It means so much to me you have no idea. I also have other ideas for more fanficions, but those will have to wait. ;)**

 **After such a surprising reunion between old friends, what will be Ash's reaction to seeing his partner? Will they be able to reform the bond that they had back in Kalos? Does Serena have any more surprises in store for him?Also, as the name of the chapter suggests, there will be a few secrets revealed to help clear the air and answer a lot of questions that anyone might have. Maybe a few twists and turns along the way. What they will be you guys will have to read and see. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **P.s. this will probably one of my longest chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

Everything was quiet, as they all stood there in silence, waiting for someone to say something, anything to break the atmosphere, but no one did. Serena waited eagerly off to the side, waiting to see their reaction. To say that Serena was excited was understatement. She wanted to do something special for Ash after everything that he has for her. _This was waiting to happen for a long time. I know how hard it was for them both to say goodbye back then. And now? What is he going to say?_ Ash and Greninja stood in the middle of them all, still taking in the sight before their eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Ash regained his voice, trying to speak through the shock.

"Is it really you Greninja?"

"Gren." he nodded.

Ash wasn't able to control his emotions anymore and rushed towards Greninja with a few tears streaming down his face, embracing him in a tight hug. All the while, Serena was in the back, with a smile on her face, shedding a few tears as well. It reminded her so much of the good old days. She wished for those days to come back, and with them reunited, it felt like that.

"I can't believe it's really you! You have no idea how much I've missed you Greninja! There wasn't a day that went by where I wasn't thinking about you. And now, now you're back! You're back!"

"Grenin-gren." He nodded in agreement.

"But-but, how? How is this possible? Serena, how did you find him?"

"He found me."

Making the embracing tighter, something inside Ash and Greninja clicked and a torrent of water started to swirl around them, encasing them. This didn't phase the two inside however. Everyone around them gasped at the incredible sight that was before them, looks of disbelief on their faces, even Serena's. Despite her look of shock, she knew better than anyone else, what exactly was going on.

Inside the torrent of water, Ash and Greninja were still locked in the embrace, not wanting to let each other go. After so long, they began to feel something powerful, something familiar that they hadn't felt in a long time. Their pulses began to synchronize, and once they were, Greninja's form began to change. Small black protrusions were coming out of the sides of Greninja's head, resembling Ash's hair. The middle protrusion on Greninja's head turned red and a pattern resembling Ash's shirt formed on his chest. The water around them began to become absorbed by Greninja, creating a massive shuriken in his back. Once it was all over, Greninja appearance looked very similar to Ash's, although different from his appearance in Kalos. They stepped back and looked at each other. They had become one once again.

Lana began to get a small nosebleed and soon couldn't handle the sight before her passing out from the shock. This, however, went unnoticed by everyone else as their eyes were still glued to what just happened. Even Hau stopped eating malasadas, which was usually unheard of. Serena looked on with happiness in her eyes, overjoyed that their bond, was still as strong as ever. This was slightly proven wrong when the both of them began to fall forward, landing on their knees. Greninja's form reverted back to normal and they both began breathing heavily, as if they got done with training. Seeing this, Serena worriedly ran towards Ash, who was now on his hands and knees, still breathing heavily. She kneeled down to him and looked him over.

"ASH! Ash are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay...I had no idea that Ash-Greninja would become active after so long. It has been a few years since you two saw each other. I know how much energy it takes out of the both of you."

"There's...no need to worry...Serena..I'm fine, honestly...that just..that just took out more energy than I remember," he chuckled.

"Well I guess after so many years of not being close to each other, it drained the both of you of your energy."

"I guess. We'll just have to train together every day until we re-master it. Right Greninja?"

"Gren." He nodded.

"Take a long rest Greninja, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Ash returned his beloved partner back into his pokeball. Seeing that Ash was still slightly weak, she wrapped his arm around her and grabbed his waist, lifting him up, using her as support. The honey-blonde, slightly blushed at the contact, hoping that he wouldn't notice, but he did. Ash didn't want to point it out however, not wanting to make the situation awkward.

"Thanks Serena," he smiled.

"Yo-you're welcome Ash."

Finally shaking themselves out of their stupor, everyone rushed towards the two, questions on their minds. Lana however was still passed out on the ground, no one seeming to bother to pick her up.

"Ash! What the fuck just happened?! What was that pokemon? Why did it change form all of a sudden? And what was happening with you two in the water current?" Mallow and everyone else began to ask rapid-fire questions and Ash was beginning to be a little overwhelmed by it.

"Guys, guys please stop. I'm pretty exhausted at the moment and not in the mood for questions. Plus this isn't about me right now. This was all for Serena and welcoming her to Alola."

"It's fine Ash, it is getting a bit late and after what just happened, all of us could use some rest. Don't you agree?"

"You're right Serena. I'm sure we're all pretty tired. I know I am. Let's just all go home and we can meet up again tomorrow. Then I can explain everything."

Sophocles spoke up as he was finishing up cleaning the tables, "Sounds great. Hey Kiawe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick up Lana? She's still passed out on the ground over there."

He sighed, "This happened last time she met a rare water pokemon...Sure." Kiawe walked over and picked up Lana's unconscious body and threw her over her shoulder. They waved goodbye and walked off. Hau had suddenly disappeared after everything but that was normal. The energetic boy couldn't be held down. Sophocles also had left shortly after Kiawe and Lana, leaving Ash, Serena Mallow, and Lillie. Serena was still supporting Ash, who was still exhausted from his bond-phenomenon. As they were all about to part ways, Lillie asked a question.

"Hey Serena, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Lillie, what's up?"

"Will you be staying somewhere in Alola? Or will you be traveling throughout the region?"

"I uhh," she scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "It seems that that little detail seemed to slip my mind," Serena chuckled nervously.

"You can stay with me Serena if you'd like."

Everyone turned to look at Ash who had just spoken up. This statement dumbfounded her and thought she was hearing things. That didn't stop a light blush to cover her cheeks. She stuttered through her next words as her heart rate was picking up pace.

"Wh-what was that Ash?"

"You can stay with me if you'd like. That way you don't need to camp outside or stay in a pokemon center. I think it'll be nice, plus, I have more friends I want you to meet. Also, I can personally show you around the Alola region, that way, we are able to make up for lost time. What do you think?"

At this point the young honey-blonde wasn't able to control her blush at the thought of her crush, personally showing her around Alola, wanting to spend some alone time with her. Even with the embrace they were having now, it was kind of difficult for her to control herself, especially since she was starting to feel something other than love. She wanted to shake off this feeling, but the more she tried, the more that feeling came back. Serena then remembered that Ash had asked her something and was waiting for and answer.

"Th-that sound great Ash."

"Awesome!

"Well I guess that settles it. I'm going to head home you guys. See yah!" Mallow hurriedly walked away, leaving the remaining three to walk home. Ash and Lillie looked in the direction that the green-haired trainer just left with a puzzled expression. The gang turned around and started walking in the other direction. Ash still was being supported by Serena but slowly recovering his strength. Lillie didn't say anything, but Ash decided to speak up, breaking the silence.

"That was...weird..."

"Yeah...it's like she didn't want to be here anymore."

"We can talk about it in the morning, after I've had about 12 hours of sleep," Ash chuckled.

"I agree Ash. But um...Where are we going to stay?" Serena wondered.

"Oh, right. We're actually going back to my house."

"Y-your house?"

"Yeah, remember the one you saw by the ocean?"

"You mean that was-"

"Yep! That's my house. I was able to build that with the help of my pokemon. We can stay there while we show you around Mele Mele island. I think it'll be fun!"

"We?"

"Yeah. Lillie and I. She lives with me in the house."

This statement slightly broke Serena's heart. She never thought in a million years that Ash would end up living with someone else, much less a cute girl like Lillie. Serena became deadly quiet so she was able to process the information Ash had just said. As soon as Ash finished his statement, Lillie's face had become scarlet, fearing that certain thoughts were running through the young performer's mind.

"N-no,no,no,no. It's nothing like that Serena! Ash is just letting me stay with him, until I'm able to get a place of my own."

Serena did feel a little more comfortable with that statement, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well I used to live the professor of the region as his assistant, but after a while I had to leave for Kanto to help my mother. When I had returned after the incident, I found out that Professor Kukui's Lab had been destroyed, luckily, he wasn't harmed but nothing survived. So a little while after that, Ash had finished building his house and offered me one of the guest rooms. I honestly couldn't thank him enough. Plus, now that my fear of pokemon is mostly gone, I can take care of his pokemon while he is away on duty."

Before Serena could respond with anything, Ash nervously tried to change the topic.

"Y-yeah. It has been a while since that happened. But that is a story for another day. For now, we're here! Welcome to my house Serena!"

Serena looked up and was able to see the house in detail. The house was not that special, just a normal 2-story house. Its white, polished walls shone brightly against the moonlight. The roof was decorated with red ceramic tiles, giving the white a nice contrast. A balcony can be seen overlooking the side of the house, pointed towards the sea. A wooden porch decorated the front of the house along with a stone pathway leading from it to the beach not far from it. A large, white, wooden fence surrounds the house and a large area around it, including some trees and shrubs. The shed behind could be seen as well. It really was a sight to behold up close.

"Wow!" I can't believe that you were able to build this house by yourself!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well I did have a lot of help. It wasn't just me."

"It's still impressive."

"Thanks. Let's go inside and get some rest, there's a lot to do tomorrow."

Upon entering the house, she saw that it was even more beautiful and more detailed than the outside. A polished marble floor greeted the group, along with a staircase that went up to the second floor. It was dimly lit, the only thing giving any illumination was the moon, shining through the skylight. Going upstairs to the second floor, Lillie waved goodnight to the young pair and went to her room. Although she did say that there wasn't anything going on between them, Serena still had some suspicions. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that some as beautiful as Lillie was living with Ash. She had perfect, fair skin that glistened in the light, bright green eyes that reminded you of the tropical foliage, a white sundress that fit her body perfectly, highlighting her curves, and a matching white sun hat that covered her golden mane. Her jealous, rambling thoughts were interrupted by Ash, who was now feeling better, being able to stand on his own now. They walked over to another and she assumed that it was her room.

"Here we are Serena, this is your room. I hope you like it, I designed all of the rooms myself."

"Really? That's amazing Ash! I want to thank you again for everything that you've done for me. It was really sweet of you to bring me here and give me such wonderful surprises." She started blushing and was hoping that the darkness was enough to conceal her blush.

"Well I'd do anything for you Serena."Even though Ash couldn't see it, she knew that she was blushing. At this point her face had turned a deep scarlet and would be pretty obvious, even in the dark, but Ash said nothing about it and walked towards his room.

"Goodnight Serena, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Ash." She turned around, closing her room door behind her and began to jump up and down in pure joy. Ash just laid on his bed, smiling.

. . .

The next morning, the three young trainers were eating breakfast at the table. Pikachu was eating his food out his bowl until he grabbed a ketchup bottle and started to pour it over his food. Everyone chuckled at his antics. Lillie decided to break the ice as the silence was getting a bit awkward.

"Hey Serena. So what do you plan on doing now? There's so many places to see and visit in Alola."

"I'm honestly not sure, I was planning on just going with the flow and seeing things in good time."

"That's nice, may I suggest we start with Mele Mele Meadow? Oo, or maybe Kala'e Bay?"

"Both of those sound like great options. What do you think Ash?"

"Those are some of the most beautiful locations on the island, but, I was thinking a little different."

"Like?"

"I want to show you all of my pokemon. All of the ones that I've caught throughout the years. I just got all of them transferred as some them were a bit...stubborn to leave Kanto." he scratched his head in nervousness.

"That sounds like a great idea Ash! I can't wait to see what kind of pokemon you've caught!"

"Me too Ash! I've heard so much about them from you but you've always wanted them to be a secret. Now that they're all here, I really want to see them!"

Seconds later, the doorbell rang and before Ash could answer, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow and Sophocles entered the room with a loud commotion.

"Hey Ash. I can't wait for you to show us all of your pokemon!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"I agree. You've been keeping them a secret for quite some time and we're super excited to finally meet them," Lana chimed.

Ash chuckled, "alright. Let's go to the backyard."

They all hurriedly went through the back door into the huge space that was the backyard. But when they all were outside, they were puzzled as to why there were no pokemon in sight. That is, until Ash cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled.

"HEY EVERYONE! I WANT YOU GUYS TO MEET SOME OF FRIENDS!"

He finished those words and rumbling could be heard. Out of the corner of everyone's eye, a black mass came charging toward Ash, knocking him to the ground. The mass in question was a tall, green quadruped pokemon with pink flower petals around the base of its neck. On its head were two yellow antennae, matching its eyes, who were also yellow.

"I missed you to Meganium," Ash chuckled as she kept nuzzling against her trainer's neck. Everyone started to chuckle at her antics, Mallow on the other hand was fascinated as she had never seen this grass type in person.

"Wow! I've always wanted to see a Meganium! She's so pretty!" Hearing this, Meganium started blushing and walked over to Mallow. She started nuzzling against her as well.

"Looks like she likes you Mallow"

"Mega."

More rumbling could be heard as various different forms could be seen walking and flying into everyone's view. From the sky, came all of Ash's flying pokemon: Swellow, Pidgeot, Noctowl, Staraptor, Unfezant, Talonflame, and Hawlucha all landed in some nearby trees, while Charizard and Noivern landed on the ground near Ash. From the beach nearby came out Ash's Krookodile, Donphan, Gliscor, Torkoal, Garchomp, Tyranitar and Gigalith. From the water behind them were Blastoise, Crawdaunt, Samurott, Floatzel, Kingler, Feraligatr, Dragalge and Seismitoad. The trees and shrubs were rustling as all of his grass and bug types came out. Venusaur, Sceptile, Torterra, Serperior, Leavanny, and Heracross. His Typhlosion, Infernape and Emboar were all walking together, as if discussing important things, and the rest of Ash's pokemon came out of different places, including: Snorlax, Scrafty, Muk, Goodra, Glalie, and Tauros.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friends! Guys, meet every single one of my pokemon I've caught on my journeys. Don't be shy, just be careful with Muk, he's a bit of a hugger."

As soon as all of his pokemon were there, his Kalos pokemon quickly spotted Serena. Once they did, they all rushed over and began to smother with affection. Ash sweatdropped but began to chuckled shortly after he realized that they missed her as well. The others looked on with slight confusion at the displays of affection from his pokemon. Serena began to laugh and feel loved at the attention she was getting.

"Hey everyone, it's been so long! I've missed you all so much! It's so great to see you all again. Oh! I'm pretty sure they missed you all as well. " Serena then released her pokemon and they all had a small reunion, while the others watched from the side, including Ash.

"Hey Ash, how come those pokemon became so happy and almost smothered Serena when they saw her?" Kiawe wondered.

"Ah, cause they are all my Kalos pokemon, and they became really close with Serena while we were traveling together."

"Ash?"

"Yeah Serena?"

"I thought you said that Goodra decided to stay at the wetlands? And when did you catch a Dragalge?"

"Well I had received a call a few weeks ago and they had told me that Goodra wanted to come back with me, which we were all excited about. And I had caught Dragalge when it was a Skrelp. I was walking a few months back by the coast when Pikachu spotted her injured and unconscious. I don't know how it happened but I couldn't let it stay like that. So we decided to bring her back here and care for her until she got better. We became really close and after she was fully healed, she evolved into Dragalge."

"Wow, I can't believe that actually happened. But I'm glad that you were able to nurse her back to health."

"Yeah. It scares me to think what would have happened if Pikachu didn't find her." He patted his electric friend on the head.

Lana who was admiring his water types, turned to him, "Hey Ash, why don't you release your pokemon from here in Alola? Now that you were able to transfer all of your pokemon here, it would be a great chance for them to get to know each other."

"You're right Lana! Alright everyone, come on out and meet your new friends!" Once he threw his pokeballs into the air, 5 different pokemon appeared before them. These pokemon were the ones who helped Ash along his journey to become a pokemon master. Incineroar, Lycanroc(Dusk), Kommo-o, Araquanid,Passimian and Decidueye all greeted the new pokemon before them. But Ash felt that something wasn't right. He quickly realized that his Greninja wasn't with them, meeting everyone else. He grabbed his pokeball and released him.

"Greninja! Come on out and meet everyone else!" Once he greeted all of his pokemon, his eyes locked on to two particular pokemon: Sceptile and Charizard. He immediately walked over to them and began discussing. He was surprised that his trainer also had two of the same pokemon that he had rivalry with. Ash saw this and chuckled.

"What's so funny Ash? Greninja seems to be really interested in Sceptile and Charizard" Sophocles wondered.

"That's because back in Kalos Ash and Greninja had a bit of a rivalry with two trainers, one who had a Sceptile and another who had a Charizard," Serena interjected.

"I see. It's pretty coincidental then that he has both pokemon."

. . .

While everyone was done admiring his pokemon and trying to convince Lana that she couldn't have any of his water-types, they had all headed home to their respective positions as trial captains, leaving Lillie, Ash and Serena alone once again. Serena wanted to make lunch for them so she asked Ash if she could use his kitchen, of course he said yes. She went inside while Ash and Lillie sat on the back porch. They were watching all of his pokemon play with each other while others were relaxing. Lillie turned towards Ash with a stern expression.

"Ash? When are you going to tell her?" He tensed up at the sudden question. Serena, who was returning from the kitchen, saw this as well and decided to listen, even though it wasn't polite. She wanted to know what exactly made him tense up so suddenly.

"I-I uh..." he stuttered and fumbled with his hands as he looked away.

"If she is as important to you as you say she is, she deserves to know the truth, about everything. You can't hide this from her, especially what history you have with Mallow."

That sentence alone was enough to draw tears from her eyes. _How could I_ _have been so blind? It was obvious from the start when we all met at the airport, how they look at each other, how they act around one another, that they must have had some type of relationship. I thought I was the one who was meant for him? I thought that kiss actually meant something to him. I thought I would end up his one and only love. We would end up being happy together..._

She was brought out of her train of thought by the sound of Ash's voice who sighed, "I know Lillie, it's just that..I don't know how she's going to react. I don't want to hit her so suddenly with this information on the second day that she's here...But you're right...I can't hide this from her. I have to tell her that Mallow and I..."

"That you and Mallow what Ash!?"

The sudden extra voice startled them both, especially Ash, who ended up falling off of the porch steps, catching the eyes of his pokemon. Serena was standing in the doorway with reddened eyes, waiting for a response from him. Lillie was about to stand when Serena looked at her with anger and she quickly sat back down, knowing what exactly was about to happen. Ash stood up nervously and started to think of something to say, but couldn't find anything. He didn't know why, but seeing her like this concerned him a lot and made him a bit sad. She was starting to get impatient that he wasn't saying anything but also more and more depressed that her suspicions about Mallow and Ash were true. She needed to keep up this strong attitude, to not show weakness. Not until she got the information she wanted. Seeing as there was no way out of the situation, Ash sat back down and began to speak.

"You better fucking tell me now Ash, so help me Arceus..."

"Me...and Mallow...used to go out..as in boyfriend and girlfriend." He looked up and saw that her strong disguise was breaking, small tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Both Lillie and Ash wanted to do something, but they feared that it would only make things worse. So Lillie stayed where she was and Ash tried to reassure her.

"B-but not anymore! That was a long time ago! Both of us are just good friends now. We decided that was the best decision after our feelings for each other began to fade away. I wasn't going to keep being with her, keeping up a mirage of feelings that I don't have. I didn't want to hurt her."

She began to feel calmer with the explanation that she had received but wanted to hear the whole story.

"Ash, tell me everything, from beginning to end." And so he did. His pokemon could feel the tension in the air and began to walk away slowly, even Pikachu.

 _He began the story when he met Mallow at the Pokemon School, how they hung out almost everyday, going on some adventure, once even helping her find a rare yellow nectar. He told her how they began to bond over the things they had in common, like their love of pokemon, food and adventuring. There were even sometimes where she had to rescue him. Like the incident that happened a year ago, but he decided not to go into detail to bore her._

 _A few weeks after the end of the school year, she decided to tell him that she had begun to have feelings for him. Ash beginning to not be as dense as he was, said that he needed some time to process it. Mallow didn't take it the easiest and thought that he didn't feel the same, so she ran away crying. Ash ran after her and caught up to her down by the cliffs. They both sat down and began to talk. He explained that during the time he has been here, she was the one that he enjoyed spending time with, the who's green eyes and green hair he fell in love with, the one whose personality made her charming. He explained that even though there were some times where they would argue, they would always make up. She could be stubborn, but that's one of the things he liked about her. That and her amazing cooking. After that moment, they began to go out and everyone was overjoyed._

 _It was one the happiest times in their young lives, but something changed. Ash, as much as he was happy being with Mallow, felt as if something was missing. That thought began to keep him up at night and even made him more distracted from his duties. Mallow, began to see this as well and worried for him. He told him that it just wasn't working out anymore, it was better off to just be friends. Mallow was a bit shocked but she also revealed that her romantic feelings had begun to fade. The past year and a half had been amazing, but something just changed. So they mutually ended their relationship and continued being friends._

"So you see? We're not together anymore. But I will always have a soft spot for her, as a friend."

She felt relieved after that but Serena still couldn't shake off what Sophocles had said last night, "Ash, what did Sophocles mean when he said there was never a dull moment with you? And DO NOT think about keeping anything from me."

Ash could feel his face heat up quickly as he began to stutter. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. "W-well, y-you see, he meant that Mallow and I..had some... _passionate_...nights. We would go someplace on the island and ...make out... under the stars, or in a secret place where no one could find us..."

"Oh..is there anything else I should know about?"

He knew that he had to tell her everything. There had to be no secrets between them. Ash sighed. "I also became the champion of the Alolan Pokemon League."

Did she hear that correctly? It wasn't just her imagination? Ash had won a pokemon league and became champion? Serena's eyes widened in shock at the sudden news.

"You what?!"

"I became champion of Alola. It happened after I graduated from the pokemon school."

"You what?!"

"Let me explain. "

"Ok."

"It all started about three years ago when my mom had won a vacation to Alola. While we were here, i saw so many different and new pokemon that I just couldn't take my eyes off of them. My mom saw this and she immediately told me that 'Yes of course you can stay here.' I was a bit surprised that she knew exactly what I was going to ask her. Then again, she knows me better than anyone. She knows how much I love adventure and seeing new places. My mom had to leave at the end of the vacation but in the meantime, I ended up at the pokemon school, where I got to learn so much that I didn't know about pokemon. It was honestly one of the best decisions of my life to stay here. I was able to meet so many different friends and experience new things.

"At the end of the school year, during graduation, we were all asked by Professor Kukui what was next for us. We immediately knew what our future was holding for us. Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles told everyone that they wanted to be trial captains and be a part of the Island Trial Challenge. It was a good idea to because we needed trial captains to make the island challenge...well challenging. When it came up to me, I told everyone that I wanted to continue the Island challenge."

"You were taking the challenge?"

"Yes. I wasn't really able to finish because of school, and more importantly because there weren't enough trial captains. So at the end of the year when everyone said that they were going to be captains, it got me super pumped to continue and finish the challenge. But towards the end, something happened that made me pause and take care of what was happening to protect the people of Alola. And while that was happening, Kukui and I were talking in Ula Ula and he said that he wanted to take Alola to new heights he wanted Alola to have its own league here so it would be equal to the other regions. And he wanted my help. He wanted me to finish the challenge, challenge the elite four, and become Alola's first ever champion. And here I am."

"Wow..."

"So after all of these years, after I traveled to so many different regions, caught so many pokemon, made so many friends, rivals and had countless adventures, I finally became champion. It wasn't easy, but with my pokemon by my side, we made it possible. What about you? Were you able to achieve your dream? I know we kinda lost touch after a few months."

"I was able to actually. I became Kalos Queen after months and months of training and traveling through Hoenn. It gave me new ideas and I was able to catch new pokemon as you saw. Also, I kept your advice in my mind all the time. To never give up until the very end. I returned to Kalos with a new attitude, more bold and confident than ever, and actually won. I was able to defeat Aria and gain the crown. But I lost it a few months back too a girl named Samantha. It wasn't easy, believe me, being in spotlight for that long, so I was kinda glad that I lost, I didn't know that how long I was going to last like that. But I'm not done yet, I'll go back and regain my crown. I just need a little vacation, and thanks to you, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well it's great to hear that you were able to achieve your dream, I always knew you would. There's no stopping you."

"Thank you Ash, why don't we go eat some lunch and talk about plans while we're at it? I really want to go down by the beach later."

"Sounds great. C'mon Lillie, Pikachu."

The trio had finished lunch and decided that it was best to go down by the beach and relax, since Ash's path lead straight there. Ash had decided to leave all his pokemon in his house, to get more accustomed to the Alolan weather. The two pokemon that he did take with him, was Greninja and Pikachu. He released from his pokeball and told him his plans for today.

"So are you ready for a fun day of training Greninja and Pikachu?"

"Gren."

"Pika!"

He decided to go with blue and black beach shorts and matching t-shirt. Ash had been waiting in the living room for the other two girls to be done when Lillie finally came down the stairs with all of her belongings, Serena followed shortly after. Lillie was wearing a light blue and white tank-top with a long, matching lace skirt with flower patterns, white flip-flops. Her hair was styled up, into a ponytail, and on top was her trademark white sunhat. Serena was wearing a red, sleeveless shirt with a pokeball design imprinted on it, black denim shorts, and pink and black sandals. Her hair was tied into a side pony tail, and on her head was a similar sunhat to Lillie's, but her's was pink and black, matching her sandals. Tying her outfit together was the blue ribbon on her shirt that he gave her, all those years ago. He slightly blushed at the sight of her, but quickly brushed it off.

"Finally! I forgot how long you took to get ready Lillie."

"Oh shut up Ash, I was helping Serena pick something out."

"Well you both look fine, let's go!"

Once on the beach, The trio started to settle their stuff down. Serena thought of it as a perfect opportunity to grab Ash's attention, although she was very wary of how he would react, so she would do it subtly. Ash on the other hand couldn't wait to go into the water, so he ripped of his shirt and put it next to his other things on the sand. Serena looked out of the corner of her eye and nearly fainted from the the sight before her. In front of her stood a shirtless Ash, flexing his muscles, ready to get in the water. Behind him, Serena's face was quickly heating up, turning a bright scarlet. As hard as the ex-Kalos queen tried to look away, she couldn't. She had never seen this side of Ash before, only in her fantasies, which she would be too embarrassed to admit to anyone, especially Ash. She could see that all these years of training had certainly paid off. His muscles had become more defined, giving him a more adult feel, his pecs and abs had become more noticeable, filling out his stature. She had to admit, this Ash would make any girl swoon, just like she is doing right now. And after all this time under the sun had given him a tan, which looked good on him. Serena was falling even harder for him than before, giving her a warm sensation down below, but she needed to control herself. It was her turn to make him swoon.

She slowly got up from her beach towel and started stretching beforehand. Ash, who was already in the water beginning to train with Greninja,stopped what he was doing and began to stare. She took off her hat and placed it on the towel she was sitting on. Ash was stunned at the sight and felt as if he was hit with a thunder wave and paralyzed on the spot. Serena had shed her outfit, revealing her two-piece red and black bikini. He noticed how just how much she had changed over the years. Her features had become more mature, giving her an older, graceful look. The curves that adorned Serena's body had filled out as well, giving the honey-blonde a nice hourglass figure. She turned around to neatly put everything on the towel while her face had again began to blush. Serena had begun to feel a bit self-conscious about her body because she had never really revealed this much skin, so it was quite new to her. She wanted to make Ash notice her, and it was working perfectly. She knew that he was staring at her right now and it was making her blush even more. In the water was now a dumbfounded Ash who had a noticeable blush on his cheeks. He knew that it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help it, the way that her fair skin was shining in the sun and the way her hair draped over her shoulders made her look so captivating.

Greninja was puzzled on why his trainer had stopped training with him. He looked over in the direction he was looking and he found Ash's female companion, flirtatiously walking over to them with a smile on her face. He looked back at Ash and began to chuckle a bit, because he knew that she had always had feelings for his trainer, he was just now noticing. Greninja gently nudged him in the side and that seemed to return him from his daze.

"Huh, what?"

"Greninja-gren, nin."

Ash began to blush even harder, "Wh-what!? I was not staring at her! I was just,just," Ash struggled to think of anything to say as he knew he was trapped. Greninja smirked at the look his trainer had.

"Ninja, grenin."

"I-I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Gren."

"Alright, alright...you got me. I kinda was staring. I just don't how I could've been so fucking stupid not to notice like the way I am now? I think I may be having some feelings for Serena Greninja. B-but you can't tell her alright? I need to figure this out on my own."

Greninja nodded, "Gren."

. . .

A pair of yellow eyes looked on at the trio with malice in it's eyes,

" _Sir, the Ketchum boy is on the southern coast of Mele Mele. I overheard he has plans to travel across the islands, this time with two other female companions, and a new pokemon. Do you want me to intervene?"_

" _No. Do not make your presence known yet, there will be a time and a place for that. I have spent too much time in preparation for this. Keep a close eye on him regardless, beware that he is unpredictable. You can never fully prepare for a battling style like his. There's a reason he became champion and came close in Kalos. But you can send him a warning, telling him that I am here to get my revenge, to beat him into the ground until he is no more, to make sure that everything and everyone he holds dear is destroyed! Starting with her..."_

" _Understood."_ The transmission ended and the static noise was silenced.

* * *

 **A/N-Hello everyone! I'm deeply sorry that it took me this long to update this story, everything with school and work has been taking a toll on me. That and I had a bit of writer's block for a bit. I now have an idea of how I want this story to continue, and I hope you guys will love it. Thank you all for sticking with me so far on this fanfic, it means the world to me. I have some pretty interesting ideas for this fanfic ;)...all in good time my friends, all in good time...**

 **Finally we have some plot progression! Looks like there is someone out to get Ash...but who exactly could it be? It's someone that you probably won't expect in a million years to have a vendetta against Ash...Hehe x)**

 **Anyways, leave comment, fave, all that stuff, give me some constructive criticism, any questions let me know, and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **This is the Aztec King signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5:Discoveries

**A/N-Thank you guys for all of the support on this story, it makes me so happy. Now, where did we leave off?...Oh right, a villain finally appeared! Who could it be? I think you guys will be a bit shocked at who it will be ;). And he wants to destroy everything that Ash holds dear? Oh my! Well I'll see you all at the end of the chapter. With that, let's get started.**

 **I'm also really sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long...It honestly upsets me how long it takes to write these chapters, especially since ideas come and go for me, so I tend to forget. But I promise you that I won't take as long for the other chapters. I'll try and write them as fast as I can to keep you all interested!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Discoveries**

 _A crackle over the intercom could be heard in the old warehouse, it's rusted, worn down walls looming over the people inside. The inside was dimly lit by flickering lightbulbs, adding to the already ominous atmosphere. A lone figure was standing, looking out through the window with a cold look in his eyes, his face being covered up by tattered rags and a hood. His clothes looking the same, with dirt and blood stains all over them. In his right hand a cane is used to support himself as he now walked with a limp. He raised his hand up to his bandaged face and gently caressed it, remembering the cause of his now permanent reminder._

" _Ash Ketchum...I have waited two long years for this...the time is now to for you to pay for your actions. Never in my life did I think I would get beaten by a runt like you. I have had to live with this reminder for two years, getting mocked and shamed by everyone I once knew. I've had to lower myself to living in this shitty warehouse surrounded by idiots. The position I once had is but a distant memory now...Oh those were the days. The days where I was actually respected and had authority...And now look at me... but you will pay, once I have destroyed every single thing that you love and hold dear. I will break you down until you are no more, you will feel the pain and suffering that I have had to endure all this time. Ash Ketchum, you will know what it feels like to lose everything."_

 _Another voice over the intercom was heard, "Sir, We are being informed that he is still by the Southeastern coast with his female companions, when would you like to make the move?"_

" _Soon enough. Let's wait until they are done settling in, then we can send Experiment G to make sure they get the message."_

" _But sir, Experiment G is incredibly unstable and unpredictable. Plus, there have only been talks about the experiment taking pla-"_

" _Did I ask if it was unstable or not?! I want Experiment G to be ready to be sent out there and destroy him! Do you understand?"_

" _Yes sir, as you wish."_

" _Good. Make sure you take a few of the samples with you, they have been almost fully tested and are ready to be used. But, make sure that they are not wasted, as there are a limited number of them and extremely hard to get since the place where we originally got them has no access anymore, understood?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _I was also able to increase the samples' abilities and make them more potent. But as a fail-safe, go and make sure that it has some incentive, so if our plan fails, it will still have to carry out its job, whether it wants to or not."_

" _Understood sir. Although we have discovered that a side effect of these samples is slight confusion and extreme aggression, making the subjects a bit unstable but fully under our control. Do you wish to continue with the samples?"_

" _That is of no concern to me. Whatever happens with the subjects is anything but our concern. Beside's, letting them run wild and cause destruction will be an interesting show. We shall also continue with these samples, we don't want a repeat of what happened years ago. But just as a precautionary measure, keep working on them so the side effects are neutralized. But I feel the need to remind you imbeciles to be extremely careful with them, if not then you will become one of the test subjects. I forgot to mention, there are more "volunteers" down in the lower levels. Make sure they will do exactly what we want, they are not as strong-minded as Experiment G, so it will be a bit easier to have them work for us. We'll send them as a small warning in a few days."_

 _Understood sir. I'll have the plans ready as soon as possible."_

" _Fantastic."_

. . .

Back on the beach, Ash was still mesmerized by how much Serena has changed over the years. He couldn't stop from taking a quick peek at her, and admiring her in full. Not surprisingly, Serena was doing the same thing as she was walking towards Lillie and Ash. She really was able to see everything and wasn't able to control her mind from creating certain imagery in her head. But that stopped when she got close enough to Ash. His back was towards her, training with Greninja and Pikachu when she noticed something that worried her.

His entire back was covered in scars, slash marks that went from his shoulder-blades, almost down to his abdomen. They almost seemed inhuman in nature, letting her believe that he was in some kind of horrific encounter with a wild pokemon. But that's not the only thing that was there, several puncture wounds were found on the right side of his back, although faded, they were still very noticeable. Slight burn marks could also be seen on his left side, from the shoulder all the way to his bicep. Seeing all of these new marks caused her to gasp, stopping Ash's training once again.

"Ash! What happened to you?! Your back is all scarred! Did you get into an accident with a wild pokemon?!"

He completely forgot about the reminder that has been living with him for a while now. Even Lillie stopped playing with her Azumarill. His mind immediately went back in time, to the time of the incident. Ever since that fateful day, Ash has been determined to protect the region from any harm, even if it meant he had to put himself on the line. Even to this day, those events keep him up at night, reminding him of what happened and what failed to mayhem and destruction the region almost caused it to collapse, which would have turned the region bare and desolate.

His body froze and didn't dare to turn around and face her, as he wasn't ready to explain to her what happened. Plus, Ash didn't want to make her worry about him, as they were there to have fun. Ash saw her eyes filled with confusion and worry which caused a lump in his throat to form, making it difficult to speak. He was stuck in another situation that he didn't know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to tell her as to not keep any secrets from her, but on the other, it would change the way she saw him, and might push her away for good, and the last thing he wanted, was for Serena to leave him. Ash would tell her when the time was right, when he was ready to reveal everything.

"I-it's nothing Serena, really. Just something that happened a while back that doesn't need to be brought up right now," he chuckled nervously, "besides, we're here to have fun, aren't we?"

"Stop trying to change the subject Ash Ketchum! I asked you to not keep any more secrets from me, what could possibly be so important that you need to keep hidden from me!?"

"Serena please calm down, I understand that we decided on no more secrets, but... I just don't want to say anything right now, it's still fresh in my mind. Besides, like I said, it's nothing, so let's just enjoy this time we have," he grinned, trying to reassure her.

Serena wanted to figure out what this secret of his was so important that he wanted to keep hidden, but she knew that it was better that it stay hidden, since she saw that weighed on his mind. As much as she hated seeing him in that kind of mood, Serena needed to give him his privacy, especially since they had just reunited the day before. The young performer decided to change the mood to a lighter tone as to keep their minds away from the conversation they just had.

"Hey Ash, what are our plans after this?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure, I was just planning on giving you tour of the island, showing you all of the cool spots that I've discovered over the years. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing! I'd love to see all the places that where you had your adventures, maybe even hear some stories as well?"

Ash chuckled, " haha sure, after I've had some training with Greninja. We need to get back in synch. Right?"

"Gren."

"Pika."

Lillie walked behind Ash and Serena, speaking up for the first time since they left, "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Lillie?"

"I-I was w-wondering if.."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could join the both of you on your journey. It has been a while since I had traveled throughout the region. And all I have been doing is staying here at your place for the past year, so, since you're showing Serena around-"

Ash cut her off, "Of course you can Lillie! The more the merrier! Plus, it has been a while since I left the island, so I guess I need to stretch my legs. And I can take my pokemon with me, and show them the region as well. You two might be able to catch some more pokemon as well. And we can even visit Mount Lanakila and see the Pokemon League."

It sounded like a great idea to Ash and Lillie, but to Serena, it dampened her spirits a bit having someone else traveling with them. She wanted the journey to be just them so they were able to catch up on old times, and to hopefully get closer to Ash. But she wasn't going to say anything out loud, it just wouldn't be nice, plus, what would Ash think if she suddenly objected to having one of his friends traveling with them? She just needed to deal with it. Also, it would be nice to have another girl to talk to while traveling. She decided to put these thoughts in the back of her mind and decided to take in the scenery.

"That reminds me...I forgot to see how much progress Greninja had made on his own over the past years." Ash took out a small device similar to the pokedex that they had back in Kalos and began to scan Greninja.

"Ash, what is that in your hand?"

"It's the newest model of the pokedex in Alola, pretty cool right Serena? It's got so many new features that it still amazes me. And I forgot to do it yesterday, so why not see the moves he has learned?"

"I'll say."

A female robotic voice had begun to speak, " _Greninja, the ninja pokemon and the final evolved form of Froakie. It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two._ "

"Hmm I know that, I've seen it in action and more. Now let's see what moves you've learned...Wow! So you learned Night Slash and Ice Punch?! That's awesome Greninja! You've been doing well since I last saw you. I guess removing all of the leftovers from the battle of Lumiose was great training for you."

"Gren."

Serena and Lillie both exclaimed, "Wow, that's incredible!". Serena continued on, " I didn't know that you could learn Ice Punch. Could you show your new moves Greninja?"

"Yes please Greninja? I've never seen one in real life, much less in action! It would be an amazing experience."

Ash chuckled at the two starstruck, young women. It reminded him of himself a lot whenever he would see something new on his journeys. He got an idea.

"Serena, would you like to have a battle with me? That way, we can see how far Greninja has come in its training."

"Oh, um, I'd like to."

"Great! Who are you going to send out?"

" Milotic. It'll be her first time battling, but we will give it our all!"

"There's no other way that I'd have it! Are you ready Greninja?Just like old times?"

"Gren-nin."

Serena giggled at their enthusiasm, "Well it's a good thing that I brought her pokeball with me huh? Come on out Milotic!" Serena threw her pokeball into the as a serpentine-like pokemon landed with grace in the water. Its body shone with sparkles as it danced through the crashing waves. It was happy to finally be in its element.

"Ok Milotic, this isn't going to be a performance, but a pokemon battle. I still want you to give it your all."

"Milotic."

"Alright, I will be your referee," Lillie stood in the middle of the two trainers, "This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle. The pokemon who is left standing will be the victor, understand?"

Both of the trainers and their pokemon nodded.

"Alright, battle begin!"

. . .

"Greninja, let's start this off with Water Shuriken!"

"Dodge it Milotic and use Hydro Pump!" The shuriken crashed under Milotic as the tender pokemon jumped into the air with ease and released a powerful blast of water towards the ninja pokemon.

"Stand your ground Greninja and slice that Hydro Pump with Night Slash!" Greninja stood still as it summoned a dark purple blade and swung it in the direction of the blast of water, cutting it in two.

"Keep up the pressure Milotic and use Ice Beam!" A beam of ice shot out from Milotic's mouth, making a direct hit with Greninja's chest, sending it back quite a few feet.

"Greninja are you alright?" The ninja pokemon easily got back up and brushed it off. "Wow Serena, I'm impressed so far. Let's keep going shall we? Greninja, Double Team!" he jumped into the air as several copies of himself began to appear and surround Milotic, confusing it.

"Now Greninja, get in close and use Ice Punch!" It's webbed hands now glowed blue as it and the rest of the copies moved in fast around Milotic. Serena had to think fast or this was going to hurt big time.

"Milotic, stay calm and use Ice Beam on all of them. She opened her mouth as another beam of ice shot out, but this time, it went straight up and spread out, hitting each of the copies, leaving the real one, stunned. "Now Milotic, use Dragon Pulse!" A stream of purple took shape of a draconid as it shot straight towards Greninja.

"Greninja, block it with Ice Punch. Quickly!"The Ninja was able to block the Dragon Pulse, but the explosion from it was still able to send it back a bit.

"We're not letting you catch a breath, Milotic, Dragon Pulse once more!" This it hit its mark directly, sending Greninja crashing to the water.

"Greninja!" _Damn...Serena has gotten so much stronger and smarter since I saw her last. Plus that Milotic is pretty powerful itself. I need to think of something quick, I don't wanna lose our first battle back together._ "Greninja can you go on? I know we can win this! I know it's been a while, but we can do anything when we're together. We have a bond like no other."

Greninja heard it's trainer's cries and slowly got up. Serena knew what was coming next as did Lillie. The water around Greninja shot up and began to spiral around him, transforming just like it did the night before. The water began to be absorbed into his back, turning into a giant shuriken. Once the water disappeared, Ash-Greninja stood in front of them, ready to continue the battle.

"Alright! Now the real fun begins! Greninja use double team!" Copies of Greninja began to appear around Milotic ready to attack. "Now use Night Slash." The increased speed was too much for Milotic and was quickly hit with Night Slash, sending her back quite a bit.

"I'm gonna have to end this quick. Milotic use Ice Beam!"

"Greninja use Water Shuriken to block it!" Greninja did as he was told and used the shuriken on his back to block the Ice Beam. The two attacks made contact and what happened next was incredible. The shuriken itself began to freeze and solidify. Once it was fully frozen, Serena, Lillie and Milotic stood there in shock. "Alright Greninja! Now let's send that back, Ice Shuriken!" The frozen throwing star came at high speed, dealing massive damage towards the tender pokemon. That in itself was enough to re-grab Serena's attention towards the battle that was going on.

"Milotic are you ok?Come on I know you can do this, you've been through tough times before! Please! Let's show them what we got! Jump and use Moonblast, full power!"

"Moonblast?!"The serpentine pokemon jumped into the air and began to collect pink and purple energy into the form of a sphere. Ash's mind began to race. _If that Moonblast hits, Greninja is done for. Fairy is super-effective against dark-types. I need to finish this now._ "Greninja, Water Shuriken at full strength!" Greninja began too form a giant throwing star similar to the one from the Kalos League.

"Now!"

The two attacks missed each other and hit their respective targets, creating a thick cloud of smoke around the battlefield. Both trainers were anxious to see the results.

"I can't see a thing!" Lillie exclaimed.

Once the smoke had cleared, the two pokemon laid in the water, unconscious, Greninja reverting back to its normal form.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this match is a draw!" Lillie shouted. Ash suddenly began to feel lightheaded and started to fall over, hitting the water facedown. Serena immediately saw this and returned her Milotic, thanking her for a great battle. "Ash! Ash! Lillie, you grab Greninja and I'll grab Ash. Let's take them back to shore."

"On it!"

"Pika-pi!"

"Don't worry Pikachu, Ash will be fine."

Once the two finally dragged pokemon and trainer onto the shore, Serena decided to rest, Lillie on the other hand had begun to freak out.

"Holy shit,holy shit, holy shit! What am I going to do?! I let the champion die on my watch! There's so much I didn't get to tell him. This is going to be the end for me! I'm going to get put in prison and I'll grow old and ugly and-and..."

"Lillie calm down, Ash and Greninja are fine. It'll just be a while before the two wake up. This has happened before in Kalos when they first found out about their Bond Phenomenon. There's no need to make a huge deal out of this. We should just relax for a bit before they wake up."

"Are you sure Serena?"

"I'm positive. Although I am kinda worried that if they do a battle like that again, it'll end up being much worse. Also, why did you say that there was so much that you didn't tell him?"

Lillie's face began turn a shade of pink, which was rare for the fair-skinned trainer, "I-It was nothing, I-I was just caught up in the moment, that's all. Plus, they did give it their all, even if you said they haven't battle together in so long. It's amazing to see how strong of a bond Ash has with his pokemon. It's just one of his amazing traits." She paused. "Hey Serena can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have you had feelings for Ash? Why don't you just tell him how you really feel?"

Now the young honey-blonde's face turned deep red at the sudden questions she had just been asked, "Wha-what, w-well I-I...wait how do you know? Am I really that obvious?"

Lillie giggled, "A bit yeah."

Serena groaned, " How can everyone notice my feelings for him but him?!"

"Don't worry Serena, I'm sure he'll notice in time. I'm sure he's changed quite a bit since you last saw him back in Kalos. I mean since I first met him he has, quite a lot. I mean he does have a lot of responsibility now that he's become the champion. He's been quite busy with press conferences, traveling doing interviews, and taking on challengers. Not to mention building his own house and transferring all of his pokemon over here. That was quite the challenge in itself. It sometimes gets to be too much for him despite how much energy he has. There's been times where he wouldn't eat because he was so exhausted. But I know that becoming a Pokemon master has been his dream for a while now and I think he's finally achieved it. Everything that he's done to get to this point has been worth it, don't you think?"

Serena looked down at a sleeping Ash and turned towards the setting sun, "I agree. There's just so much that he has done while in Kalos that it amazes me every time. He actually helped me a lot while we were traveling in Kalos. Ash helped me find a goal in becoming Kalos Queen and helping others by bringing them joy with my performances. I thank him for everything that he has taught me, to be brave, to have take risks and to have more confidence in myself and my pokemon. He's the main reason why I am where I am today. I was Kalos Queen because of him. I don't know what I would be doing if it wasn't for him. Plus he organized a huge welcoming party for me? Now that was quite a surprise. "

"Yeah, he does seem to have that effect on people. I know he had that effect on me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"W-well he's given me so much courage and strength to do things that I would have never thought of doing in a million years. Ash has helped me in some really tough situations in the past and I'm glad he was there with me to help me through them. I thank him for breaking me out of my shell. Although I do tend to be shy at times, but I guess that's just me."

"There's just no one else like him. I'm grateful for everything that he has done. Though there have been times where he worried the hell out of me. Like the time he jumped off of Prism Tower in Lumiose City to catch Pikachu, after he calmed down a rampaging Garchomp, there was also the time where he got sent to an alternate dimension and I was worried he would be gone forever."

"Wow."

"Or there was also the time where we were fighting a giant monolith in the shape of Zygarde, the time he got stuck outside in a blizzard and the time, and the time we were fighting for our lives against Yveltal, and the time someone was forcing pokemon to mega-evolve and wanted to capture a pokemon's heart. It all sounds crazy i know, but those are just some of the things that happened in Kalos."

"Wait, a giant monolith in the shape of Zygarde? Explain."

Serena began telling the story of the battle for Lumiose City. She told Lillie about Team Flare and how they were gathering Mega-Evolution energy for a super weapon, and how they were able to control one half of Zygarde. During all of the destruction, Ash was captured and bounded on top of Lumiose tower along with his pokemon. He was freed due to the bond phenomenon that Ash and Greninja had, causing his shackles to break off. She explained how Team Flare's boss, Lysandre, managed to escape by faking his death, but later appeared on top of the monolith that was heading for the Sundial in another part of the region. One of the Elite 4 was working for them, and Serena also mentioned that before it could get there, they were all there to stop it, including all of the gym leaders of the Kalos region, the champion of the Hoenn region Steven Stone, and the champion of the Kalos region, Diantha. Even with all of their attacks combined, that wasn't able to stop the monolith, until Zygarde stood in front of them and shielded the trainers. It was able to set free its other half from mind control and with that, the battle was almost over. Zygarde began absorbing every single one of it's cells to increase it's power, transforming it into Zygarde's complete form. From there, Zygarde was able to take care of the monolith and destroy it.

"That sounds incredible! So what happened to Lysandre?"

"Nobody knows. But we believe that he was killed of in that final explosion."

"And I can't believe that one of the Kalos elite four was working for them!"

"I couldn't believe it either, but she eventually turned around and fought with us. After that, she helped arrest all of the grunts and then turned herself in. But it was bittersweet in the end of it all."

"How come?"

"Greninja had a unique ability that let it see the energy roots that were in the scattered in the ground leftover from the attack. Zygarde knew about this ability and asked Greninja if it would help in getting rid of all of the roots since it was the only one that was able to see it. Ash had decided that it was best for him to go with Zygarde and clean up everything so nothing like that happens again. It would be protecting the Kalos region along with a legendary pokemon."

"Wow, sounds like you had one crazy adventure!"

"We sure did!"

"It reminds of how Ash and I-"

"How long have I been out?" Ash moaned.

"Ash!" They both exclaimed.

"Pika-pi!"

Ash chuckled, "I'm alright buddy, I've been through worse."

"Ash you shouldn't strain yourself out too much like that, especially with Greninja. You two just reunited. We don't know what we would've done if something worse happened to you."

"You're right Serena, I was just so excited to be reunited with Greninja and start training with it again that it slipped my mind. But that battle was amazing! I can really tell that you have been working hard over these past few years, especially if your Milotic was that strong. Plus it knows Dragon Pulse and Moonblast?! That's amazing! You really have grown and matured as a trainer and I'm really proud of you for that."

That last sentence sent her heart racing. Her face began to blush as well at the sudden praise from Ash. "T-thank you Ash. I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, it makes me happy that you've grown so strong."

Serena swore that any more praise from him and she was going to explode. He tried to get up but was still in pretty bad shape to move at all.

"Ash! You should keep your movements to a minimum so you don't hurt yourself even more."

"You're right Lillie, especially after what's happened before, I wasn't able to move for weeks! Let's go and eat. I'm starving!"

"When aren't you thinking about food? Come on, Serena and I will help you up. You return Greninja and once we get home, I'll cook. Care to help Serena? I heard you were a great cook."

"Well I don't know about great, maybe decent at best."

"Don't be ridiculous Serena, you're an amazing cook! Especially your pokepuffs, they're incredible. "

"Oh, Thank you Ash. Let's get you home so we can eat. And maybe I'll make some for us so we can eat."

"You would do that? Thank you so much Serena!"

"Pika-pikachu." The electric rodent nodded as his mouth watered.

They all laughed as they heard each other stomach's growl, Lillie's was especially loud. She blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, I guess I'm just really hungry after everything that happened today. The excitement from the battle really wet my appetite."

"Don't worry about it Lillie, that just means we get to make more food!"

"I guess, but you just rest, Serena and I will take care of dinner."

. . .

" _Sir, the subjects were a bit unwilling to cooperate to your demands, but we were able to control them once they were given the samples. And if what you said is true, then these weak-minded beings will not break from us under any circumstances."_

" _That is good news. Now, get away from my sight. I don't want to be disturbed anymore."_

" _But sir, we need a set time to carry out-"_

" _Did you not hear me!? I said to get away from my sight! Disobedient fool!_

 _The sorry employee was immobilized in fear._

 _"Well, if you're not going to move...Use psychic." A blue glow surrounded the poor employee as he was lifted into the air. The figure walked calmly over to him and whispered, "Everything will be set to my pace. My word is the absolute around here. This needs to not fail, to not have any blockades or interruptions. Is that clear?"_

" _Y-yes s-sir."_

 _He turned his back towards the whimpering man, "Now, throw him out."_

" _No,please! I'm sorry to have disobeyed you-"_

 _Screams could be heard fading as the employee was thrown through the wall to the outside, his bones crumbling into the nearby cliff side._

" _Someone fix this Arceus-damn wall this instant! And prepare experiment H. They leave in three days time."_

" _Yes sir."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize for not uploading this chapter on time. The ideas for this story come very sporadically, and with writer's block it makes it even harder. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. We got to hear more of this hooded figure's plans. Plus he has test subjects. And what's with this thing called Experiment G? Samples? Control? Warning subjects? What the hell is going on in Alola? If you have any theories would like to hear them in the comment section. Thank you all for your support on this story, as always, I'll see you guys next time.**

 **This is the Aztec King signing off...**


	6. Chapter 6: It Begins

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome back to a new chapter of my story! I'm still alive don't worry. This is where it all starts going off for the gang. What will happen? Who knows? You will have to read and find out. Without further ado, let's get right into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: It Begins...**

The next day...

After an exciting and action-packed day at the beach, the group of three decided that they would start to pack their things so they would begin to head out on their adventure. Everyone was ecstatic to get going, even Lillie, who usually was the quiet and more reserved of the group, was humming a tune at the thought of her getting to explore the region once again after such a long time. Lillie also thought back on all of her old classmates from the Pokemon School and what they are up to today. Although she knew that they had all become trial captains, she still wanted to know what they had been doing since her absence from the incident. She began to get giddy and curious at the thought of how much the region has changed over her absence.

Serena was probably the most excited for this adventure, as she was going to be able to do it with her lifelong crush, Ash. The night before wasn't exactly the best for her as her mind refused to tell her eyes to close. But that didn't matter to the young ex-queen. Finishing up packing her big items, Serena decided to sit down on the bed to take a breather. She was talking to Delphox, who she let out of her pokeball and decided to brush her fur to calm herself down.

"Can you believe it Delphox? We're going to be traveling with Ash again! Having a new adventure and meeting new people and pokemon, isn't that exciting!?"

"Del!" She nodded.

The young performer's voice began to lower as her tone got a little more somber.

"I'm really glad that I was able to see him again. Last time I felt really rushed into confessing my feelings for him, even though it wasn't really a verbal confession. And it felt a bit out of place since it was in the middle of But now, I feel like I can take my time and confess when I'm truly ready. I don't want things to get ruined and somehow miss another opportunity. I have another chance to make him realize my feelings for him. He's not as dense as he was before because he does now understand the feeling of love, so it would be easier for him to understand what I feel for him. I just need to get closer to Ash, and what better way than through adventure? He's always had a knack for finding it, or it finding him."

"Delpox-Del" She nodded.

She looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 9:30 am. They had all decided that they would get up early, pack everything they needed and head out to make the most of the day. Serena quickly finished brushing Delphox's fur and headed downstairs for some breakfast, not bother to change out of her pj's. Once she was down there, Serena noticed that Lillie was already in the kitchen, making something to eat. She looked like an expert chef in her white apron and the way she handled all of her ingredients. The scent of the meal wafted into her nose, causing her stomach to sound like a roar. She hoped silently that Lillie hadn't heard that.

"Morning Lillie."

"Good morning Serena, morning Delphox. You sound hungry. ' _Dammit, she heard it.'_ Hope you guys like Loco Moco, it's a special Alolan breakfast. It's been one of Ash's favorites for years. But I only make it once in a while since it does take a lot of ingredients and time to make."

"Ooo that sounds delicious. Delphox and I can help you set up the table. It's the least we could do."

"Thank you so much."

While the two young women and Delphox were busy talking in the kitchen, Ash was in the backyard with all of his pokemon. He had decided that first thing in the morning, he would take his pokedex and scan all of his pokemon to see what new moves they have learned over the years. Unfortunately he was never really a morning person, so he tried his best to not oversleep, although it was a hard habit to break. Unfortunately, Pikachu was exactly the same as his trainer, half asleep on his trainer's shoulder. He walked over with half-lidded eyes to Sceptile, Charizard, Heracross, Staraptor and Floatzel who were laying down at the base of some trees and began to scan them one by one. He first looked over at Sceptile's moves and was pretty surprised to see just how strong he had gotten.

"Wow, you were able to learn some pretty powerful moves all on your own! Leaf Blade, Dragon Pulse, Leaf Storm and Earthquake?! Not sure how you were able to learn a ground-type move, but I'm pretty blown away!" Sceptile smirked at the praise of his trainer. "Scep-sceptile."

"Now we have a move that can counter fire types. I think you're probably even stronger than Sawyer's Sceptile. No, you're definitely stronger than his Sceptile" He looked at his trainer with a confused look on his face, "Oh, Sawyer is an old rival of mine from Kalos, he had a Sceptile as well and was pretty powerful too, but I know if we ever do meet him again, we'll be able to beat him." He moved over to Heracross now fully awake and checked on his moves. "Wow! You know Megahorn, Brick Break, Bulk Up and Stone Edge? Awesome! Combined with the fact that you were always eating Bulbasaur's sap back in the day, you have a slight resistance to fire-type moves."

"Heracross!"

"Now Charizard, I wonder if you learned anything after you left Charicific Valley?" He scanned him and saw that he indeed had learned some new moves, including Air Slash, Dragon Pulse and Steel Wing. He was pretty surprised and proud that he was able to get stronger even without his help. It made him look back at all the good times he and Charizard had had over the years, which brought a tear to his eye. From a small, helpless Charmander who was loyal to another trainer, to an arrogant Charmeleon who never listened, to a powerful and loyal Charizard. He wiped away a small tear from his cheek and walked over to Staraptor who was asleep on a branch. Ash scanned the flying type and looked at his moves. Ash found that it had learned Take-Down and Air Slash in his absence. _Wow, he's turned into a physical powerhouse. I'm gonna have to give him something to recover his health when he uses some of these moves, they can cause some serious recoil damage._ He was walking over to Floatzel who also happened to be sleeping at the base of the same tree where Staraptor was, when Infernape came in, swinging on some branches, finally landing in front of its trainer. He smiled and greeted Ash as it has been a while since he had seen him.

"Hey Infernape, I'm guessing you like all the trees right?"

"Infernape-ape." he nodded happily.

"I'm glad, I tried to find a good place that had a lot of trees and an open space big enough for all of us haha. Now let's see...you learned Thunder Punch and Close Combat? Impressive. Now water types won't be as big of a problem for you." The fire starter swelled up his chest with pride at his trainer's praise. The young raven-haired trainer walked to each of his pokemon and began to scan each of them to look at just how much stronger they had gotten. He was impressed to say the least. All of his pokemon had learned some really impressive moves over the past few years, and it made Ash feel extremely proud as a trainer, all of his hard work was paying off. Even if they weren't together battle side-by-side, they had all decided to train even harder, to become even stronger than before. It made him extremely proud that his pokemon carried the same fighting spirit as he did. Once he finished looking over all of his pokemon and escaped a hug from Muk and a tackling Meganium, Ash decided to do some heavy training with his pokemon to get his blood pumping for the oncoming journey and to get them accustomed to battling with him again. He laughed as the adrenaline coursed through his body, making him feel like he was 10 years old again, first starting out. Pikachu, who as always, was on his trainer shoulder, was crying happily, mimicking Ash's feelings.

He had finished his training when Serena had called him in that breakfast was almost ready. At the mention of food his stomach rumbled, causing him to become slightly embarrassed. He was about to go inside when he remembered that he needed to give everyone their breakfast as well. So he went to the shed that was towards the far side of the yard and opened it. He looked at the all of the pokemon food that lined the shelves and quietly thanked Mallow for all of her help with the food. He was eternally grateful for all her hard work, as it wasn't exactly easy to get all of the ingredients to make all of different types of pokemon food. Ash quickly fed all of his pokemon and went inside to feed his own rumbling stomach. As soon as Ash was through the door, his head snapped towards the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Peeking into the kitchen he saw that they had made one of his favorite Alolan breakfasts. His mouth was watering so much that a small pool of drool was accumulating at his feet.

"You guys are the best! I can't believe you made one of my favorites." He sat himself down and began to eat, rather noisily.

Lillie, who was slightly disgusted, spoke up, "Ash, I know that you're hungry and excited, but we don't need to see the food that's in your mouth. That's disgusting."

Ash quickly fixed his table manners and laughed nervously at the upset blonde, "Sorry Lillie, I got carried away didn't I? I just can't remember the last time I had your delicious cooking." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Serena chimed in, "I guess some things never change, huh Lillie?."

"I guess not Serena, I guess not."

"You guys are mean you know that?" Ash pouted. Both of his female companions sat down giggling at his behavior. The young champion couldn't help but start laughing as well, as they knew it was true. When it came to food, Ash was always excited, people swore he was half Snorlax with how much he loved to eat.

. . .

After breakfast was over and everything cleaned up, they all decided to go back to their rooms and pack anything else they might need. For Ash, he didn't really need to pack much since all he ever took was his backpack with essentials, plus, he was planning on coming back to his house every night during their stay on Mele Mele. Though the more he thought of it, the more it seemed like a bad idea, especially for his pokemon if he planned for them to carry them back to his house every night. He decided against it and instead went with the norm of staying the night in a pokemon center or outdoors if they weren't able to find one nearby. He went up to one of the storage rooms and decided to pack some of his camping gear. As he was looking around, Ash accidentally bumped into some boxes, knocking them, and whatever was inside, over to the ground. He groaned but as soon as the raven-haired trainer bent down to pick the items up, he froze. His eyes widened and his breath became staggered at the item that was before him. Ash's memory quickly became flooded with dark and hazy images that no normal human being should ever have. He began gasping for air, crashing into some other boxes that were behind him. Ash began to hyperventilate, causing his footing to become loose and stumble on the floor, a mess of items all around.

His breath was still short and staggered as his face had become covered in a cold sweat. He tried to look from it, but it was if his eyes had become glued to the item before him. The young trainer's hands were shaking when a certain electric mouse came up to him, worried about his trainer.

"Pika...pika-pi." It said in a solemn voice.

He looked over at his partner and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Pikachu, I just remembered something, something that I wished I had never remembered, something that I could honestly erase from my mind," the electric mouse looked around the room until his eyes landed on the object that was not even three feet away from them. Pikachu looked back into his trainer's eyes with sadness and regret.

"I know buddy, I know. I wish things would've ended differently. I wish those events would've never happened, and I wish there was something I could've done to prevent everything but, there are some things in life you can't control, now matter what you do. " Ash grabbed the item off the floor and stuffed it quickly into a backpack along with some other items for the journey.

. . .

The trio had finished everything that they needed to do beforehand and packed everything necessary. Ash was bittersweet in for leaving his home, but he knew that it was great hands. Dustin and a few other people decided to take care of the large estate while the champion was away. They even decided on feeding and taking care of all of his remaining pokemon, while he, himself carried six. Ash was worried, not for his pokemon, but for Dustin and the rest of the people who decided to take the big job. He would thank them later on all of their hard work. He turned to his two female companions who were finishing up some last minute details.

Ash took the time to notice that they both looked amazing in the outfits they were wearing. To his surprise, Lillie's outfit was different than than the ones she had worn before. She had a dark blue, sleeveless, button-up blouse that she ended up tying at the bottom, which revealed a bit of her toned stomach. A white tank top came along underneath the blouse, its snug fit showing off Lillie's curves. Ash hadn't noticed it much, but she had also grown a lot since they had first met, and was also becoming more of a young woman. The young blonde wore shorts instead of her usual long flowing skirt so she would be able to move more freely. Ash also noticed that her hair had been styled into a bun with a little tuft of hair sticking out, since she knew that she was going to go traveling again, especially in the Alolan weather. The blonde trainer also wore some dark blue and white sneakers for the rough terrain. Overall, she looked great in her outfit. Ash looked away and a small smile formed on his face at the fact that they have all changed so much over the years, especially Lillie, given with everything that has happened around her. Now he turned over to Serena.

The young performer's hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail, giving her a charm that made the young, raven-haired champion's heart skip a beat. Her red vest, similar to the one she wore back in Kalos, draped over shoulders loosely, showing her black undershirt and the outline of her bra, much to his dismay, as his heart was beating faster. He noticed that tied to her undershirt was the same blue ribbon he gave to her. She seemed to have it in every one her outfits in some way, shape ,or form. _Does that ribbon actually mean so much to her? I mean it's only a ribbon_. She was also wearing a dark gray and black skirt that went up to her mid-thigh, a red hem accented the bottom of it. Serena's white socks reaching only up to her ankle, and completing her outfit were gray and red running shoes. He tried to look away but couldn't as his eyes were fixated on her and her only. Ash felt a bit perverted at the fact that he was staring at her peach-colored legs but he couldn't help it. They mesmerized him to no end and he was enjoying it quite a bit. Ash wondered what they would look like without any obstructions, what she would look like without any obstructions...he snapped out of his perverted thoughts before they went too far, before Serena could notice him staring. What he also noticed was the she was wearing a bit of makeup. Some black winged eyeliner and blush accentuated her face while some pink lipstick made her lips stand out and send butterfrees into his stomach.

. . .

Serena walked along the path towards their new adventure and She couldn't be any more happier. She looked around and marveled at all the sights. A few Pichu were running around a Munchlax, who was happily eating a pile of berries. Some Bonsly started a tug-of-war while a Sudowoodo watched from under a tree. The young honey-blonde looked up and saw a flock of wingull flying above them. The amount of variety of pokemon that could be seen with the naked eye was astounding to her and only made her shiver with anticipation at what else could be hiding in Alola.

"Hey Ash, we're not forgetting anything are we? Like where we're going exactly?"

"Don't worry Serena, I'm sure I brought everything we needed for this trip. Plus, I know exactly where we're going, so don't worry."

"That's what I worry about the most, you were always the person who would jump headfirst into a situation that gets you excited. Most of the time leading us into some crazy and unexpected adventures." Lillie and Pikachu giggled at her comment.

Ash put his hand over his chest feigning an injury, "That hurts Serena, besides, I think I've matured a bit since you last saw me. I've learned to control myself and my emotions a bit. I learned that it's not always going to be about me, there are others who suffer from my actions."

She turned towards her crush with an astonished look on her face, the same could be said for Lillie, as she had an equal look on her face, "What do you mean by that Ash?"

Realizing what he just said, Ash turned and reassured his two friends, "I-It's nothing you guys, honestly, we should just focus on making memories and not worry about anything."

"If you say so Ash. So...where exactly are we going?I thought we were going to visit the town. Maybe do some shopping and eat at some of the restaurants." Serena inquired.

"I was thinking that this morning while training, but today, I was thinking of showing you Mele Mele Meadow first. I'm hoping it would be a great first stop."

"Mele Mele Meadow? Sounds interesting."

"He's right Serena, Mele Mele Meadow is one of the most beautiful places on the island, plus, there's a yellow nectar that you can only there during a certain time of the year! Weird thing about it is that not many people visit the meadow despite it being popular."

"Well not many people know where it is. I remember how hard it was for Mallow and I to find it. It took us hours of searching and following an Oricorio to finally find it. That was also the day her Bounsweet evolved. Good times..." Ash looked up at the sky with a warm smile on his face.

"Pika-pi." the small mouse nodded.

Hearing that Ash and Mallow had spent hours alone together didn't sit well with her and she could feel the jealousy rising. Serena managed to calm herself before it got out of hand when she remembered that the Alolan native and he were no longer together. "Sounds like an exciting place. I can't wait to see it for myself."

"It is. There's so many different pokemon that live in the meadow it's pretty cool. That's also the place where Lillie and I found Nebby when it ran away."

"Who's Nebby?"

Lillie quickly turned towards Ash with slight anger in her tone, "A-Ash, that was supposed be a secret! Why do you go around telling people our secrets? Especially something as big a secret as Nebby?"

"Calm down Lillie, it's nothing extreme or life threatening is it? Plus, I trust Serena. I'm not sure she can keep a secret but I'm sure she would never do anything to hurt us."

"Thank you for the kind words Ash, but I'm still curious, who's this Nebby?"

"You do the honors Lillie." Said blonde only stared daggers at the raven-haired champion as she sighed and began to tell her the story of this mysterious figure. Lillie began telling her that Nebby was just the nickname that she had given it. It's real name was Cosmog, the nebula pokemon, and quite a mischievous pokemon. She began describing Cosmog, from its big yellow eyes, to its gaseous appearance, to the little stars that it contained in its puffy, cloud-like arms. She told her that it would never stay in her bag and escape whenever it could, leaving her and her friends on a wild chase almost throughout the entire region. Lillie paused a bit before she continued with her story.

"You see Serena, Nebby was actually a legendary pokemon that I was able to rescue from an evil that wanted to use its power to open wormholes all over Alola, able to release monsters unlike you've ever seen before." She shuddered, " Although it had all that immense power, it seemed that it didn't know how to use it, which led to it becoming exhausted. Like the time I first rescued it, it teleported me to this island so we would be safe. No matter how careful we were, its power ended up being used. It was during this time that it evolved. It's appearance actually changed quite drastically _._ Ash could you bring up it's pokedex entry?" The small robotic voice began to talk, showing an image of this mysterious evolution. " _Cosmoem, the protostar pokemon._ _Motionless as if dead, its body is faintly warm to the touch. In the distant past, it was called the cocoon of the stars_. As you can see, it's body became a small black orb surrounded by a clear shell and that was protected by these yellow metal strips. But it still had stars surrounding its black core." She took a moment to catch her breath. "After a few days and certain events happening, we ended up at the altar of the Sunne with the Sun and Moon flutes. Once we used them at the same time, the altar began to glow and a beam of light shot out from the top of the altar causing a manifest itself in front of us. But before that could happen, Cosmoem began to shake and move around my bag. It suddenly took off and headed towards the energy being gathered in the middle. A flash of light nearly blinded me. When I turned back towards the place where Nebby went and I was shocked that it had evolved once again, this time into an enormous white quadruped, the pokemon of the sun, Solgaleo. Ash? _Solgaleo, the sunne pokemon._ _It is said to live in another world. The intense light it radiates from the surface of its body can make the darkest of nights light up like midday._ I was shocked to say the least when I saw it. It became massive and powerful. I remembered that Solgaleo was one of the beasts of legend and to see that it evolved from a pokemon like Nebby took my breath away to say the least. But I knew the Nebby I knew and loved was still in there, so I asked it if it would help us with our situation and it did. We were able to open a portal to another world and take down the evil that was threatening the region. After that was over, Solgaleo actually wanted to keep traveling, but it couldn't... at least not with me."

"Why not? Having a legendary pokemon with you would make you powerful trainer."

"It would, but at the time, I wasn't really a trainer. So I couldn't keep Solgaleo with me even though I really wanted to. I wouldn't be able to keep its fiery fighting spirit going because I had to take care of some more important things first, sooo..."

"So what?"

"Ash battled it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Serena's mouth gaped open as her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Yeah, I decided that the only person that could keep its will to battle is Ash. But it wanted him to prove himself to Solgaleo, so they had a battle," a smile made its way onto Lillie's face. Serena looked over at Ash to see if he would confirm it, his nodding had given her the proof. "Ash ended up winning and capturing Solgaleo." Her smile gave way and arched slightly down. "It was a sad goodbye to everyone, especially after all the memories we've had, but I had to leave, to take care of some business. But I knew that one day, I would be back, and here I am," giggling slightly at that last part.

Serena took a moment to try and absorb all this information,"Wait, evolved?"

"Yes Serena, evolved. After everything we said, you're fixated on the fact that it evolved?" Lillie responded with a hint of annoyance but quickly dispelled it.

"I'm sorry but you said that Cosmog was a legendary pokemon. I've never heard of a legendary pokemon that could evolve, and I've had some encounters with legendaries back in Kalos. Would you like to do the honors and tell the stories Ash?" Serena said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Very funny Serena, and sure, I'd be happy to. Now that I think about it, the amount of times we've encountered legendaries in Kalos was pretty crazy, and the situations that went with them were pretty insane. Like the time where we had to help Diancie restore the Heart Diamond or her entire domain would collapse, all the while trying to escape thieves who wanted to take Diancie's power for themselves, since she had the rare ability to create diamonds."

"Wow."Lillie stared at the both of them with wide eyes.

"Serena continued the story, "Unfortunately, things weren't getting any easier for us. During that whole mess, we had accidentally awoken the legendary pokemon Yveltal."

"Wait, I've heard of that pokemon. Isn't it referred to as the pokemon of destruction?"

"Yes. When we first encountered the legendary, it was not happy at all to see us. It didn't care who or what had awoken it, it just wanted to destroy. And it did when it went on a rampage, absorbing the energy from everything and anything it saw, turning it to stone." At that last sentence, Ash turned away and looked at the path in front of them, clearly remembering something.

Lillie noticed this and faced Ash with concern, "Ash whats wrong? Did something happen during the confrontation?"

"Pika-pi..." The electric mouse said with sadness in his voice, as if telling him it was ok to say it.

He sighed and turned towards her, "What _didn't_ happen is the better question. We were being chased around by a legendary pokemon who could basically kill anything and cause massive destruction, all the while trying to save a domain of another legendary. We had no other choice but to battle it, it was one of the battles that I actually ever regret in taking part of."

"Why?"

"During the fight, we were trying to protect Diancie, because she wasn't fully able to form the Heart Diamond, and in one of those moments, one of its Oblivion Wing attacks scraped Pikachu's tail and-and..." His voice trailed off as tears started to gather in his eyes, threatening to escape. "Pikachu... began to turn to stone...I held him in my arms as it happened. I couldn't do anything about it...I just-I just screamed at the top of my lungs, wishing for my best friend to come back..." At this point Serena had begun to rub his back in comfort, hoping it would stop his tears that had fallen.

Tears had begun to fall down the young blonde's face as well, hearing such a tragic event take place especially right in front of him must have been incredibly traumatic for the young champion. "But Pikachu is still here today. How?"

Wiping a few of his tears away, he continued, " There was another legendary pokemon, the pokemon of life, Xerneas. With it's power, Xerneas was able to restore life to everything that Yveltal had killed, including Pikachu. But not without sacrificing its energy I will be forever grateful to it. In the end, Diancie was able to save her domain and everyone in it."

"That's incredible! How come you've never told me these stories before? It's like I barely know you anymore."

"Oh don't exaggerate Lillie, I'm still the same Ash you know and love!" he said with a smirk. "Plus, all you have to do is ask and I'd be happy to tell you about my past travels."

"Well if I knew that then I would have asked years ago!"

"Well you can ask later, cause we're almost there!" he pointed over to an opening in the cliffside and entered. Normally when people say their jaw dropped to the floor, they mean it figuratively, but for Serena, it almost happened at what she saw. Enormous fields of yellow flowers covered the landscape as far as the eye could see. A variety of pokemon could be seen enjoying everything the meadow had to offer. Some of these pokemon the young performer recognized, and some she had never seen before in her life. One of these said pokemon began to dance around while in the flowers, doing a little cheerleading routine, it's legs raising high in the air while its pom-pom style wings did different movements. Serena couldn't help but smile at the tiny yellow pokemon and the routine it was reminded her of of the first day she caught her Eevee dancing in the middle of the field.

"Hey Ash, who's that pokemon over there?" She pointed over to the pokemon, who was still dancing between the flowers.

Ash took out his pokedex and opened the information on the creature before them, " _Oricorio, Pom-Pom Style. The Dancing Pokémon. An Electric and Flying type. It creates electricity by rubbing its pom-poms together. Then it dances as it approaches its opponent before attacking. When it drinks different special nectars found only in Alola, it can change its type._ This is just one of four styles that Oricorio can turn into. And with each form, it can also change its appearance and typing depending on the nectar they eat."

"That's amazing! Can you show me the other styles?"

"I could," he paused, "but it would be better for you to see them with your own eyes instead of me telling you."

"No fair," Serena pouted, feigning being hurt, "but you're right, I did come here to experience the region. Do you think I can catch it? I can already tell that it would be perfect for performing. Plus it can change forms? There are so many combinations I can create!"

Ash giggled at her enthusiasm, "I mean you can catch it, but it's already gone." he pointed to the empty space where the Oricorio just was.

"Wha-oh no fair! I got so excited!" she sighed and looked over at him, "I'll have more chances of catching one later on."

Lillie commented, "That's true, although Oricorio are not that easy to find, let alone catch."

"Well that just makes me more determined to find and catch one!."

"That's the spirit Serena! I guess I have been rubbing off on you." He smiled sheepishly. The sun began descend even more on the horizon, coloring the sky in a rainbow of colors, from red to orange to dark blue. They had decided to do a quick trip through the Seaward Cave and rest up a bit at Kala'e Bay. The secludedness of the bay made it a great quiet place for couples who wanted to have some alone time or for trainers to have a moment of silence. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks circling the bay was calming, that and the fresh ocean breeze was enough to put people to sleep. A few Finneon and Lumineon could be seen jumping breaching the water. The trio wasn't going to stay out too long, before it went dark they had set up camp close to the entrance of the cave, enough to give them shelter from any weather. The fire was lit and the tents were already set up, surprisingly enough, Ash had decided to cook dinner for them. Where he got all the ingredients, they'll never know.

" I didn't know you could cook Ash. and it's surprisingly good too!" Serena commented as she took a bite of her food.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not able to cook? I'll have you know that Lillie taught me a lot of things that involved food, that way, I won't go hungry. Besides, if you want to thank someone for the awesome food, thank Lillie, their her recipes." At this the blonde trainer blushed,receiving the sudden compliments from the raven-haired boy, but wasn't that noticeable as it was getting dark and the only thing lighting the area was the fire.

"You're too modest Ash. my cooking isn't that great, plus, I just didn't want you to die of hunger if I'm not around. I know that you have days where you get home late and have nothing to eat after a long day of battling."

"Well thank you to the both of you for this tasty meal," As they kept eating, Serena had another question in mind, "Hey Ash, so what pokemon did you decide to bring with you on this journey? I know you have such a variety to choose from."

"Well you know I always have Pikachu, he's my partner. But as for the others, why would I spoil the surprise?" He finished with a slight grin.

Serena pouted, "More surprises, really? I'm not good with surprises, I get too impatient."

"Let's go to sleep you two, we will be able to do more tomorrow."

They put out the fire and went into their respective tents, with the girls in one tent and Ash in his own. The sounds of Alola lulling all of them to sleep, not noticing the shadow that moved inside the cave. It had been watching them with malice filled eyes and decided it had enough and left.

. . .

Early the next morning, the trio of trainers awoke to a deafening rumbling sound coming from inside the cave. Ash was the first to wake up and hear this, still in his black t-shirt and blue shorts. He crawled out of his tent and took a few steps inside the cave, peering curiously around for any signs of abnormality. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes as he stepped a little bit further into the cave.

"Hello? You couldn't just let us sleep for a few more minutes?I was actually having a good dream for once. Than I start hearing a rumbling sound and it ends before getting to the good part." He listened close if anything inside the cave would be responsible for making such a noise. Ash became so invested into the disturbance that he didn't notice his two female companions walk next to him, still in their pajamas.

"What could making that awful noise," Lillie whined, still in her white nightgown, holding her pokedoll.

"Not sure Lillie. I'm just as curious as you are."

Serena was the next to speak up, "let's go back to sleep you guys. We can still get a few more minutes of bliss. Besides, whatever caused the rumbling seemed to have left."

Not a moment after Serena had said that the rumbling was heard again, this time it seemed like it was getting louder and louder each second. _Me and my big fucking mouth._ The entire cave began to shake violently, causing it to become very unstable. Suddenly, a giant horde of pokemon began to charge towards the trainers at full speed. Everyone's eyes widened and before anyone could react, the wild pokemon tackled the three trainers to the side and unintentionally saved them from being crushed. Oricorio, Cutiefly, Diglett, Petilil, and many other pokemon were seen running frantically out towards the mouth of the cave. Lillie lost her balance and ended up landing on top of Ash, who was on one knee so he would keep his balance. Dust and debris were kicked up everywhere, irritating their eyes. As soon as the commotion died down and everyone regained their footing, Pikachu ran towards his trainer with a worried look.

"Pika-Pika-pi,Pikachu."

"I'm fine Pikachu. That just took us by surprise. Are you two alright?" "Besides all of the dirt on our clothes and a few scratches, we're alright," said

Lillie as she began dusting herself off.

"What could have made all of those pokemon run away like that? And did you see the look on their faces? Whatever the cause was, had them terrified. And I could have sworn that several of them had injuries covering their bodies..."

Ash began to dust himself off as he stood up, "Well there's only one way of checking out what the cause was, and that's to head towards the direction where they were all running from."

"It looked like they came from the other mouth of the cave, in Mele Mele meadow. Maybe that thing is still there?"

"Let's go check it out, and quickly. We don't know if it's going to happen again."

"Right. Let's go."

The three of them didn't care that they were still in their pajamas, and that they didn't have any shoes protecting their feet, all that they cared for was finding out the cause for all of those pokemon going on a rampage and nearly killing them. Ash was the first to arrive at the mouth of the cave, while Serena and Lillie were not far behind. Once they got there, they saw Ash not moving at all but his breathing was rather raspy and labored. Immediately they were worried and rushed towards him.

"Ash, what's-." Before Serena could finish her sentence, a stench wafted into her nose and made her almost pass out, the same with Lillie. They turned their heads in the direction of the Meadow and gasped. The entire meadow had changed, and not for the better. It was barren, without any pokemon in sight. All of the vegetation had seemingly died, leaving nothing but dried foliage behind. The leaves on the trees and bushes all scattered around the dead grass and flowers. All of the bright, yellow color from the day before seemingly gone, replaced with dark grays and purples. A thin fog surrounded the area. It seemed that this was the cause for the foul smell. It was sad sight to see, but the entire scene looked straight out of a horror movie. They all wondered the same thing: _What the actual fuck happened here?_

* * *

 **A/N- Hello everyone! I'm not dead!**

 **But I do want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Life really got in the way of me writing and publishing but I'm back. Thank you all for sticking with me through my sporadic uploads, it honestly means so much to me. And please, if you have anything to comment, please do. It lets me know that you guys are liking this fic. Or**

 **If you guys have any constructive criticisms, comments those to.**

 **So...things are starting to get a bit wrong for the gang, aren't they? What could have caused all of the vegetation in the Meadow to die? Was it all the pokemon that charged through the cave? Was it that mysterious shadow? Was it something else? I'll just let you guys know that the events after this will be very interesting...**


End file.
